Childhood
by TheDarkWingedAngel
Summary: A series of chronologically arranged fics regarding the childhood of Shizuo and the gang. SHIZAYA.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, it's my first time posting any fics here on the Durarara! Fandom, hopefully you guys won't hate me or something like that.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! That is all. I don't like saying this thing every other chapter so kindly remember that.

_It's been years since I last posted any fic, main reason why I am very guilty of posting this. _

_This is also my way of saying that I am not dead, yet. I just took a very long vacation, but despite the fact that I have posted a fic, I am not sure I'm already back..._

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Chibi! Shizou, Chibi! Izaya**

_I won't promise that the characters here will be the same as they were on the series but I tried to keep them On Character, if you notice any change on their character, kindly tell me. I don't mind reviews, in fact I love them, but please kindly refrain from sending me hate flames, I'm not very fond of them, although I do want to start to fight I try to keep it to a minimum… 'Cause just like Shizuo-san, I hate violence. 3_

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

_**Hate You.**_

_**Age: 4 Years Old**_

The four years old Shizou glared at the brunette in front of him, he never liked the other child; he is very emotionless and even loves to manipulate everyone around him so much. He hates his existence and would have wanted nothing but is to be farthest away from the other brunette, but their mothers are best friends- so how could they be apart when every time the ruby eyed woman would visit, the smug child would always be attached to her hip and they would always be forced to play or more like be with each other.

"I hate you." One day while playing he found himself murmuring that, he didn't exactly know where those words came from, nor how or when he learned it, but he way he applied venom to those words pretty much told the ruby eyed boy how much hate he has for the other him, for if the tightening in his chest isn't enough then the violent urges is.

"Back to you." The smug child grinned in his irritating way as he continuously watch him play- not that he'll ever let him touch any of his toys anyways, heh. Fat chance.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

_****__**Pinch.**_

_**Age: 5 Years Old**_

Unfortunately their parents are still best friends, nothing much changed after a year of meeting each other, although this time it was Shizuo who is forced to come, not the ruby eyed brunette.

Unlike Shizuo's untidy room, the ruby eyed brunette's chamber is very neat and pristine, he also don't keep plastic toys or such around, instead books and very complicated looking articles are placed chronologically on his shelves.

"Don't you have any toys you could play with here?" The chocolate eyed child asked the other while he was watching the latter play... or more like solve a problem on his own.

"Books and mathematical problems are good for the brain." The ruby eyed child murmured while trying to concentrate on his one-man game. "Or if you want you could play chess board it's located underneath the bed. You are free to play with it that is if you could understand it, just don't destroy the pieces..." He added after a minute of silence. Chess doesn't really sound fun for the mocha eyed brunette so he decided to shut up instead.

True that somehow they have already learned to control their anger around each other, but it doesn't mean that Izaya wouldn't be subtle on making sarcastic comments regarding the others flaw, such as the fact that he have such 'protozoic' brain and that he has a temper shorter than a woman on her menstruation.

"You're boring." Shizuo murmured back, earning him a vicious glare from the other child, which he rewarded with a smug grin of his own.

"Nobody asked you to come here." The ruby eyed youth huffed in his childish way.

The duo had a glaring contest for awhile before Izaya himself decided to stop it and to return his gaze on the paper.

"How do you play that thing anyways?" Shizuo found himself asking the blond who actually considered whether he should elaborate or allow the other to find it out himself. Deciding that the mocha eyed idiot probably won't even know how he decided to explain it on his own way.

"Simply fill the boxes with numbers." The ruby eyed child curtly explained, too lazy to actually give the right explanation.

"It looks very com-compli- hard! I can't solve things like that, and it looks so boring!" Shizou said while scratching his head, obviously trying to use words deeper than he could decipher.

"Told you so." The smaller child said with a roll of his eyes. 'Really, I wonder how many times Heiwajima-San dropped your head as a child.' He thought with a smirk. "Probably a lot." He added.

"What did you say?" The chocolate haired child, now slowly loosing his temper snapped at the ruby eyed boy who merely shook his head and choose to ignore him in the end. Shizou watched the other child play while miraculously staying silent, they went on like that until the chocolate haired child can't help but pinch the ruby eyed child on his arm, making the latter hiss.

"That hurts." The crimson eyed child glared at the other brunette while nursing his will probably bruise arm, but the other brunette just shrugged and just pinched him again, "cut it out!" He snapped. Another thing why he hated the idiot, he's too predictable and very stubborn.

"I won't." The chocolate eyed idiot said on a dead-pan tone.

"Care to explain why?" The child's glare intensified as the other abused him again.

"'Cause it's fun?" It was the last thing he heard before his surroundings turned red and as he himself pounced at the chocolate eyed fool.

In the end Izaya decided that he had enough of the brute abusing his paler skin and retaliated on his own. By the end of the day their skin is filled with bruises and red blotches because of their childish games while Mrs. Heiwajima and Orihara could only laugh and shook their head due to their son's antics.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Nicknames**

**Age: 6 Years Old  
**  
Shizuo's mother is 5 months pregnant and she unfortunately couldn't handle him and his anger management issues and enthusiasms herself so she decided to visit her friend for a little chit-chat while leaving him to the other son's care.

"Shizu-Chan, behave, OK?" His mother called from the stairs, making the brunette wince and hope his ruby eyed nemesis didn't heard that.

"Shizu-Chan..."Unfortunately he did as he heard the ruby eyed youth murmur his nickname from the top of the stairs with a smug grin. "It sounds very ugly." He added with a laugh.

"If mines ugly yours is surely girly." The other child retorted. "In fact, I think you should be called Iza-Chan!" He said with a triumphant-smug smirk.

Izaya frowned at this; he doesn't like how his nickname sounds.

"I am not Iza-Chan! Take it back!" The ruby eyed youth said with a flush on his face. "Take it back!" He said but the other just shook his head. 'If you won't, then I'm sure Okasan would!' He thought with a glare as he stalked towards the kitchen where his mother is probably making tea for both her and Heiwajima-San. "Mom! Shizu-Chan called me Iza-Chan!" He whined. Emphasizing the nickname of the mocha eyed idiot. But instead of doing what he thought she would do, which is to scold the other child, the woman instead smiled fondly at their antics.

"How cute, they are acting like an old married couple." Orihara-San cooed, making both Shizou, who was following the other child all along and also the said child froze on their spot.

"Married couple?" Shizu murmured in his bewildered state.

"Yes... Like Mama and-"

Unfortunately before she could taint the innocent child's brain Shizuo grabbed the crimson eyed child's hand and dragged him back up to his room, making his mother giggle due to his reaction. "Ignore him; unfortunately he doesn't like it very much when his nickname is concerned." He heard his mother said to the other woman, who still thinks the other child's reaction doesn't make any sense.

"Sorry Orihara-San, I'll make it up to you later." He murmured as he continuously dragged the other child up.

"Ow! Stop manhandling me at once!" The crimson eyed youth glared while holding his sore wrist, he easily gets bruises an advantage especially when you have the protozoic brained idiot as your rival and unfortunately the brunette can't understand that. "Care to explain why you decided to dragged me all the way here?" He asked.

"Nothing, just cut the name calling, all right?" The other murmured, obviously avoiding the answers for his questions.

"Nah-uh!" The other child sticks his tongue out. "You make cute expressions when I call you Shizu-Chan so I won't stop!" The child said.

"Flea!" The mocha eyed child said.

"I'm not a flea! Take it back!" The crimson eyed kid seethed.

"No! Flea suits you better! You're so annoying and you like black just like a flea, so you should be called a flea!" The mocha eyed child insisted.

In the end Izaya gave up with the 'Flea' nickname and just used 'Shizu-Chan' as his nickname for the other guy. Heiwajima-San may not be finished on her sentences but he is not a fool not to understand what marriage means. So what if nicknames are for married couples, the brute is his rival anyways and they're both guys and he can't marry a guy, right?

... Right?

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Pigtails.****  
Age: 7 Years Old**

Shizuo's mother is busy with the other child and he is bored so he decided to visit Shinra a little. But what he also found on the bespectacled boy's house confused him.

"The flea?" He murmured, the brunette's body is turned away from him but even from a distance he could know it's the flea because of his slightly longer hair which is tied using a plastic band. "What the hell is that flea doing in Shinra's place?" He murmured to himself. Deciding that he doesn't entirely need to know he tiptoed towards the direction of the brute and tugged the pigtails the other possessed, hard. Making the pale brunette hiss in pain.

"Own! Shizu-Chan! That hurts!" The ruby eyed child pouted as he glared at the other child behind the window who only smirked at him.

"Where's Shinra?" He asked as he jumped to enter inside Shinra's room. "A little help, you know?" He said. A glare was his answer, followed by the ruby eyed teen's frown.

"He was about to fetch you and Dota-Chin, I guess you missed him." This made him frown more. Trying his luck he stretched his arm, only to be swatted away by the other kid who must have felt his not so good intentions. "Stop it Shizu-Chan." He whined, obviously fed up from the others abuse on his hair.

The brunette only smirked as he advanced. "No can do, Izaya-Kun. How could I?" He replied, "You're making these cute and interesting expressions every time I pull it." He said smugly.

"If I have known that you would just pull my hair, I wouldn't have allowed it to grow long!" The ruby eyed child pouted, still dodging the other kid's advances.

"Your fault for being a sissy now shut it." His crude words earned him a hard hit in the end and an 'I'll-tell-Heiwajima-San' look, making him sigh, "Alright, I'll stop it just don't tell mom. In the end Shizuo did not find out why he likes pulling the other child's hair, he tried to ask about it to his mom, not telling her that the pigtails are owned by a boy and not a girl. This question made the woman smile and told him that he must have liked the 'girl' because he wants her to notice him. Shizuo thought about this. Izaya isn't a girl but he is beautiful just like one and boys can't like boys too it's just too weird and the flea is his enemy so he shouldn't bother whether he likes the flea... right? 'Cause he obviously doesn't like him...

Right?

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Sleeping**  
**Age: 7 ½** **Years Old**

Months after the pigtail incident Shinra again decided that they crash on his house so that the four of them could play, Izaya didn't have to be called because he is just a house away while Kadota and Shizou are blocks further and just like the incident before it seems that Shizuo was the second who came instead of being accompanied by Shinra.

"Kishitani-san, is Shinra inside?" He asked the kind woman who shook her head and ushered him towards the guy's room.

"Izaya is upstairs waiting, you could play with him for awhile but don't make any mess, O.K?" Unfortunately she knew of their unfortunate twist, after that she left him alone.

He sneaked towards Shinra's room but when he reached the other child's room he found it unnecessary because the ruby eyed child is unfortunately past asleep, twin bags are evident on his effeminate pale face and he looks very tired.

"Izaya-Kun?" He nudged the ruby eyed child who was asleep on his bed, which only groaned and swatted his hand away.

**"Shizuo... leave me be!"** The ruby eyed child groaned while burying himself deeper into the bed more. "I'm tired, go bother others 'for while..." The child murmured incoherently making the mocha eyed kid snicker.

_"Cute..."_ The other child murmured while poking the ruby eyed youth's soft fact. He continuously gazed at the ruby eyed child's face with a serene expression.

"Shizuo? A-" And Shinra and Kadota found him like that, seated in front of the sleeping Izaya's figure and too focused on watching the other to actually feel their presence.

"Shinra- the flea seems to be very tired, what made him tired like this?" He can't help but be concerned of the flea.

"We had a hard week, full of quizzes and homework's. Izaya-kun and I has to study, he must have been pushing himself too much." The wanna-be scientist child said while looking at the other child with a glint on his reading glasses, making Shizuo somehow feel disturbed and freaked out and think about his own reactions that he decided to stay away from the other child's figure. It's only normal that he care for the flea's welfare, he is the one who will kill him after all someday, right?

... Right?

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Kiss.****  
Age: 8 ½ Years Old**

The 4 children were playing on the park, or more like 2 were bantering while one was reading a book, ignoring them and another watching them with a glint on his mysterious glasses, probably waiting that somehow one of them will bleed or probably get hurt. The two children were sitting on the Mary-Go-Around, with the taller youth making it go circle faster while the other just shrug him off and lazily watch the sky.

"This is boring." The ruby eyed child murmured as he glared at the teen. "Stop it, I have to go out." He told the other guy but Shizuo only smirked and instead made it faster making the other child pout. "Shizu-Chan! I really want to go out now!" The ruby eyed child whined making the other kid roll his eyes.

"Fat chance, flea. You are not going out until I get tired of you." Shizuo said with a smirk, making the other child pout more but after minutes Izaya regained his mischievousness for suddenly he was looking at the other child with a purposeful glint on his eyes.

"If you won't allow me to go out." The crimson eyed child kneeled, hands steadying him. "Then I will just have to making you stop it... myself!"And with that he threw himself towards the direction of the brunette, making him caught off guard and looses his balance, making them fall ceremoniously onto the floor.

"You flea! You could have ended someone of us seriously hurt!" The mocha eyed kid berated the ruby eyed child who still appears to be shaken by the whole ordeal. "Ouch..." The other suddenly groaned. "Hope I didn't broke any bones because of that." He murmured.

"It's your fault anyways! I-I was telling you to stop it!" Liquid start to form on the ruby eyed youth's eyes, making the other child go beyond panic.

"Oi! Flea? I-Izaya-kun? Oi don't cry on me! Are you hurt somewhere? Huh?" The brunette kept checking the shaken child still seated on his lap.

"What have you done again?" Kadota asked the brunette, finally setting aside his book to inspect Shizuo and the other child.

"I don't know! The flea just started to cry!" Shizuo tried to reason. "Oi... Izaya-chan? Stop crying... ok?" He tried to comfort the ruby eyed kid who shook his head. "And why is that?" Shizuo asked as irritation starts to take over again, the other must have heard of his tone for he cried harder instead, making the mocha eyed kid earn glare from the parents who had been watching them the whole time. "I'm not angry, now will you stop crying! Geez!" He said

"Izaya-san? Are you hurt somewhere?" Shinra asked making the ruby eyed kid shook his head, "then what's the matter?" He asked gently.

"Shizu-chan probably hates me now because I broke his bone!" The ruby eyed child murmured pitifully melting the other child's heart.

"Idiot flea." Shizuo murmured with a small smile. "I hated you from the start, remember? And do not worry you didn't manage to break a bone, I think. How could you when you're so thin?" The mocha eyed child chuckled, "so stop crying, O.K?" He added. He stopped for awhile then leaned towards the ruby eyed kid's face and planted a small innocent kiss on his forehead. The two other boys shared a look, but in the end they decided to let it pass. They are still too young to know the complication of life, let them share something magical to one another, just for a while.

But as Shinra and Izaya walked towards the direction of their houses the young genius just can't help but wonder, a peck on the forehead is a kiss right? Then it means Shizuo's first kiss is Izaya?

Right?  
**  
**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Of Sorry and Wounds.  
Age: 10 Years Old**

The four pre-adolescents were playing on the park, again, this time on the slide. Izaya was on the top while Shizuo was just watching him. Just like their usual setting, Kadota could be found silently reading while Shinra watched the duo interact.

Unfortunately Shizuo got bored and decided that he wanted to do something fun so he sneaked behind the standing red-eyed youth and was about to shock him when-

** "Shizuo! Don't!"** Shinra warned but it's already too late, Izaya came sliding down in the most uncomfortable way, making him fall on the ground, breaking his leg. Alarmed both Shinra and Kadota came to the other kid's rescue. "Izaya-kun, are you alright?" Shinra asked. The shaken Shizuo could only stare from the top of the slide. "Shizuo, call an ambulance, quick!" The word of Shinra woke him up; with a nod he stole a glance on the pale kid's fallen form.

In the end Izaya was taken to the hospital, and Shizuo just can't remove the guilt from him, Mrs. Orihara didn't hate him, fortunately, but in the end both of their parents decided that somehow they should not allow each child to see one another for all they could do is fight.

Shizuo, although he wants to protest on the deal had no choice for he know that he was to blame, so for days he decide keep his distance. The doctor told them that the wound wasn't so severe and the healing process would only take about a month but it didn't stop the mocha eyed child from being seriously guilty. A week after the incident and Shizuo found out from Shinra that the ruby eyed child was finally taken to their house, he was glad, of course but he know he can't face the other kid for his fears rejection.

He continuously ignored the ruby eyed teen for another week, but would constantly visit Shinra's house along with Kadota so that he could somehow see Izaya but he could always fail. This continued till the third week and by the fourth Shizuo is finally a living dead.

"I haven't seen the flea for a month, Shinra! He really hates me, huh?" The mocha eyed boy asked with a sad smile.

"Be passive, Shizuo-kun." The bespectacled boy said with a smile.

"Izaya-Kun hasn't been showing to school too..." Shizuo murmured, slowly getting desperate to see his crimson eyed nemesis.

"Don't worry. I'm sure someday you'll be able to see him." Kadota tried to reassure him and Kadota was right because the next day his mother received a call from Orihara-san requesting visitation from him, excited to see the crimson eyed kid he rushed towards the other's house ignoring the fact that he is still clad on his school uniform. Upon entering the Orihara house, Orihara-san ushered him towards Izaya's room, but before he could open the door himself he was already stopped when a crimson eyed teen jumped towards him.

"Shizu-chan!" The crimson eyed child cried. "I missed you so much! Okaa-san wouldn't let me out. I waited but you didn't come, I thought you hated me!" The child said.

"I'm sorry Izaya-kun; a month ago I promised I will keep my distance because being with me will only hurt you more." The mocha haired teen confessed. Then he remembered what was told him. "I was so afraid to show myself to you so even if I really wanted to see you I still kept my distance." He added as his hold on the brunette tightened, "shouldn't your handicap been gone for a week now?" He inquired, this question made the crimson eyed adolescent flush and look away.

"I was so desperate to see Shizuo-chan but they wouldn't let me go out so I kept trying to sneak out." He murmured with a slight smirk despite the guilt ridden tone, "but every time I still I'll only hurt more, and I would be sent back to the hospital again. After my fourth try I stopped, I thought I would wait until I could walk, but mother refused to let me out and she also forbade me to go to school." He added.

"You stupid flea." Shizuo murmured as he placed his head on the top of Izaya's crown. "I'm really sorry for pushing you down, Izaya-kun." He said guiltily making Izaya shook his head with a reassuring smile.

"It's alright. I won't mind." The teen murmured back with a yawn, making the mocha eyed kid glare at him and his words, as if disagreeing with him. Izaya rolled his eyes at this and continued to yawn, infecting the mocha eyed brunette with the infection. They both laughed. "Sleepy..." He suddenly said amidst the yawning infection as he start to dose off, leaving Shizuo to carry his lithe form.

"Shizuo-kun, I forgot to tell you that-" But Orihara-san's words were halted when she found her son and also the mocha eyed adolescent fast asleep. She took out her cell phone to capture the sweet moment and also to call her best friend her, her eyes never leaving the form of the two kids. "Heiwajima-chan, yes, this is me. Can Shizuo-kun stay here for the night? He's here, asleep and I don't have the heart to wake them both." She said with a fond smile. "I will. Thanks. Yes. Good night." And with that she closed the lights and left the room. Not missing the fact that the two children's hands were clasped.

Despite Izaya's proclamations of hate towards the other kid she knew deep down that her son cared for the other child. Then suddenly the scene she saw flashed her mind again, holding each other's hands is still normal, right?

_**Is it?**_


	2. Chapter 2 Adolescence

_**Am I really doing what I am really doing?**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara! That is all. I don't like saying this thing every other chapter so kindly remember that.

_***Groans***__ I really didn't think that I would be doing this… but anyways! Due to public demand I am now extending 'Childhood' to a 'multi-one-shot' fic._

_Frankly I was really meaning to do it longer than the aforementioned length but my laziness pretty much caught up with everything and I decided to cut its original length down to half._

_Luckily my 'original' copy is still written somewhere on a piece of paper scattered inside my Smokey Mountain room._

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

_**Author's Note**__:_ _A great thanks to everyone who have reviewed, favored and alerted the previous chapter. They all made my heart swell with pride and happiness. Hopefully they will support me still on the upcoming chapters._

_I've also noticed that I've made a hell lot of mistakes on the previous chapters… many may have noticed that I've used 'brunette' to describe Izaya-kun, who's hair is 'jet-black' and not 'brunet'. Pardon me, so that is why I am going to change that now, hopefully no one will be confused because of this. That is all._

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

**Adolescent! Shizuo, Adolescent! Izaya**

_Your eyes are not playing mind games on you. You are now on the next step to their adulthood. I am warning everyone that maybe their interactions won't be as innocent as they were before especially on the previous chapter._

_I won't promise that the characters here will be the same as they were on the series but I tried to keep them On Character, if you notice any change on their character, kindly tell me. I don't mind reviews, in fact I love them, but please kindly refrain from sending me hate flames, I'm not very fond of them, although I do want to start a fight I try to keep it to a minimum… 'cause just like Shizuo-san, I hate violence. 3_

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

**Butterflies**

**Age: 10 ½ Years Old**

They were 10 summers old and a half when Shizuo first realized about these weird feeling like he ate something bad in his stomach. At first he ignored and paid no heed on these weird feelings but as days pass and these unwanted visits became frequent the mocha eyed brunet just can't help but be forced to acknowledge that something is definitely wrong with him.

He started to watch what he eats because of that even to the point of avoiding the street foods he loves so much. The bubble, unwanted sensations still didn't fade but It only intensified. There are times where the mocha eyed teen will feel like destroying something because of these sensations but would always stop himself for the sake of his sanity and also of his friends.

After a week of trying to cure his ailment and also failing to do so, the mocha eyed boy started to try and see where these sensations are more evident and unbearable. He found out that they appear mostly on mornings before his first subject, lunch and mostly the end of classes. A little motivated with the pleasing results he decided to think of a cure, but since he failed finding one from the start he thought he should instead find a way if not to stop then to lessen them. He even asked help from his wanna-be-doctor friend—Shinra, who told him that instead of worrying his bottom lip about it he should just allow it to do whatever it wants or just ignore it altogether—which on his opinion just doesn't make any sense.

'But how could I ignore it when every time these sensations are attacking I can't even help but be anxious and nervous? I can't even concentrate because of them.' That's what he thought after receiving Shinra's consultation.

It was after the third week when Shizuo started to have ideas where or more importantly who he frequently gets these sensations from. All because of a sudden innocent touch that did not only send these sensations to his poorly abused stomach but also gave fire to his whole being.

His first clue had been while he was walking on the halls of their school, upon seeing him everyone parted and gave him the way but not one particular person who instead of avoiding the temperamental brute he approached him and even purposely brushed his own shoulders on the brunet's creating the sensations. His next clue had been while they were on the rooftop eating their lunch. Accidentally the crimson eyed raven's face came close to him, although he remained unfazed deep down he knew he was very nervous and unwell. The third and probably the most intense was when they were talking towards the direction of their houses, he was lagging behind, thinking about these strange sensations. The next thing he knew Izaya was in front of him and the raven was about to touch him. His reaction had been reckless and swift and very cold, due to his confusion he slapped the crimson eyed teen's hand away. The crimson eyed teen withdraws his hand after that and silently walked with Shinra towards their home.

Kadota berated him because of this and after that he suggested that he apologize and explain why he did that. Luckily he didn't ask why, he must have felt his hesitation and confusion himself for instead of forcing him to talk with the raven on the same day he just gave him a pat on the back and a smile.

Thinking back if what he did have been normal and he was not included with the other guy's misfortunes he would have laughed hard and taunt Kadota, but he was so instead of laughing or making some rude comment he just stayed silent with a grimace as he tried not to remember what suddenly made the silent guy very active and even protective against the crimson eyed boy.

_It was a week after he was called due to Izaya's request and after almost two months of sick leave finally they would be having the crimson eyed boy with them. They were waiting on the living room while Izaya was preparing for school, unfortunately for them the crimson eyed teen acts like a girl especially in the morning, fretting over his hair and dress and everything so much it takes him more than two hours to prepare. Luckily they went exactly two hours early just for that and was now being tortured to boredom because of it._

_Shizuo was about to charge towards the crimson eyed teen's room, much to Shinra's distress and also Kadota's boredom but was halted by Mrs. Orihara's voice._

"_Hold it right there." Was the stern voice of the woman._

_Shinra's reaction had been swift, he sat very upright so much it looks like it hurt, with his eyes strained straight forward. He looks as if he could beat any military guy with his sudden show of great discipline. He could still remember snickering at his friend's expense, which only ignored him by fearfully continuing his stance. Kadota however was only slouching off while reading a book, ignoring them both. _

_**Mrs. Orihara snapped.**_

"_You boy! Look at me straight in the eye when I'm talking to you!" Kadota only gave her a bored look. Wrong move._

_He refused to share beyond that but all he could say is that both Kadota and he were beyond afraid that they followed Shinra's example and sat upright. They went a lot of verbal beating that would have caused a normal child to piss off his pants._

_Izaya found them on that stance; he must have understood what just transpired for instead of snickering or smirking like what he should have done, he casted them apologetic smiles. But Shizuo knows better, he saw it on the corner of those blood red eyes that despite his sincerity that sadist part of his is very much amused of what it just saw. _

_They went off the Orihara mansion very relieved and also half afraid and paranoid out of their mind, but one thing stayed in their mind._

'_**Orihara-san is a very dangerous woman when angry.'**__ And after that they all formed a silent vow not only for the crimson eyed teen but also for their own sake._

The next day after the incident on the street although Izaya didn't ignore or avoided them like a flea he kept his distance only from him. He was a little bit hurt because of this, but he also understood that it's half of his fault, Izaya must have been hurt because of what he have done so instead of confronting the raven he just allowed the latter to do whatever he wants, for the meantime. Because of the distance not only he had enough of time to think for himself but also for his hypothesis to be proven. It's not the time, the place or how it was executed, the factor of the sensations is only one person and it's Izaya. Now he knows the source of his problems he tried to consult to a more reliable source; the dictionary. He started with little words he knows that describes what he feels, but it's very 'complicated' because most of the time he had hard time understand deep words, so to his dismay he closed the large book and settled for sulking due to his failure. He was about to give up until he heard what a girl from his class have been talking.

"Every time he smiles I just can't help but feel as if I could fly! Then bubbles would fill my stomach and these strange sensations—"

"You mean **butterflies**?" Another girl asked.

Then he droned them out. The sensations—_the butterflies_—just like how he felt, now he knows. He asked about it to his very smart mother who told him with a smile.

"_**It means you are nervous."**_

Then he guess if pretty much explains why then, he told himself. Maybe he was nervous not because he feared the crimson eyed teen but because he doesn't want to make the smaller child's mom angry which made the brunet very cautious and nervous around the raven. The sensations after-all only appeared nearly a week after the confrontation inside the Orihara mansion. So with a nod he dashed towards out of the room, not after giving his mom a kiss on the cheek and a wave.

But what the mocha eyed teen didn't know that butterflies didn't only mean that. Unfortunately before Heiwajima-san could say the words;

"_**Butterflies also meant attraction." **_To the child—the latter have already run off to the direction of Shinra's house to apologize to the crimson eyed teen.

Now he understood, Shizuo started to approach the other teen more because of that, despite the butterflies. Eventually it faded, _but the attraction didn't_.

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

_**Kiss**_

_**Age: 10 Years Old**_

Weekends, no assignments and the trio decided to crash on Kadota's place because they all noticed Shinra's place is overused too much and they can't go to Izaya's either because of his twin sisters.

They were playing truth-or-dare using spin-the-bottle and unfortunately for Shizuo it's Shinra who picked him out.

"So Shizuo-kun, Truth or Dare?" The bespectacled boy asked bravely with a glint on his dark reading glasses.

Shizuo found himself taking a silent gulp at the sight, he knew that if he choose 'Truth' the bespectacled boy wouldn't hesitate to ask the most embarrassing of questions and facts he knows that would surely humiliate him in front of their friends so he chose 'Dare' instead because he deemed it far by most safe.

"Dare" He said out loud, knowing that the wanna-be-doctor couldn't read minds. If possible the boy's reading glasses only glinted more because of this. Instantly he felt his stomach drop. Shizuo can't help but feel as if he chose the wrong option at the moment.

"Then… Shizuo-kun. I dare you to," The bespectacled boy stopped dramatically and if possible it only made the brunet feel more nervous than before. "Kiss Izaya-san!" Time stopped and the two aforementioned teen could only stare at the smug boy in front of them. They turned to Kadota who have decided that it's wise to take a few steps back and just let the four-eyed boy take the spotlight himself, all while continuously face-palming his already abused face. "On the lips…" And Kadota's face did meet the carpet floor.

"Shinra? What the heck! Why would I kiss that flea, do you want me to get sick?" The mocha eyed brunet said with a dark glare directed to the crimson eyed fella who was still uprooted on the ground.

"No won't do, Shizuo-kun. You've chosen dare already. Now take it like a man and kiss Izaya-san." Shinra said with a smug smile, but deep inside he was as nervous as a panicking volcano. If Shizuo decided that he is annoying enough then his face is doomed to be deformed and unfortunately he didn't want that. But he won't back down. He wanted to confirm a theory and there's no turning back now, flambéed face or not.

"Hold on—shouldn't I have a say in this? It's me who'll be the receiving end of the torture!" Izaya said as he tried to sneak away from the invisible circle they formed only to be captured by Kadota prior to Shinra's commands. "You guys can't be serious! I'm a boy!" He stuttered clumsily while flailing violently and nearly blind sighting Kadota with a punch in the face, gracefulness and aesthetics be damned.

"In fact we are, Izaya-san. Now stop whining and just let Shizuo-kun get over it." Shinra said.

In the end Shizuo was forced to kiss the other teen.

It started with a simple clumsy connection of lips, it was innocent, awkward and downright weird because their noses kept brushing uncomfortably and their teeth were bumping against one another. They were very hesitant at first, with the raven pushing away to take nervous breathe intakes but Shinra's voice in the background kept encouraging them and in the end it was Shizuo who was taking the lead, diving in with such aggressiveness and force that clearly describes who he really is. The mocha eyed youth also found out that the other teen tasted very much like marshmallows and sushi and he found out he liked it because it very much shows what Izaya really is.

They were so absorbed with just plain kissing that they failed to notice that Shinra has already stopped talking and was taking pictures that he could use for blackmail and that Kadota no longer found them very interesting and instead turned his look on the book he was supposed to be reading. The magic stopped when Shizuo realized that Izaya has to breathe too so he let go of him, a thin trail of saliva was the only thing left of their encounter.

"Man, Shizuo-kun, I never thought you have it in you." Then they both realized that they do have some audience watching them, they pulled away from each other, blushing hotly as they do and just in time for Shinra to hide the camera he was using a while ago. '_I'm going to end up rich one day.' _He thought with a smirk.

"Kishitani…" The brunet glared at the bespectacled boy who only smiled despite his probably dead-by-the-morning premonitions.

"Why didn't you stop us?" Izaya said while rubbing harshly his probably swollen lips.

"I did. You guys were only too _occupied_ to hear me." Shinra said with a shrug.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" The mocha eyed teen said to the bespectacled boy who raised his hand as a sign of submission. Who found himself head-locked by the still blushing brunet; meanwhile Izaya was left alone thinking about what just happened.

'I kissed Shizuo… My first kiss was stolen by Shizuo… _My first kiss… _What?... wait a minute… **That bastard!**" Suddenly Izaya found the strength he never thought he had, picking up a can from god-knows-where he aimed it towards the mocha eyed teen's head who received the hit square on the forehead. After that he picked up his things and walked out of the room towards somewhere the trio probably won't easily find. Leaving the trio very confused while staring at his back.

But on his way out Izaya just can't help but touch his still tingly lips. He could say that their kiss wasn't half bad either and it's very obvious that Shizuo isn't very innocent about kissing either, mysteriously making dread crawl up towards the raven haired teen's heart.

'Whoever lucky girl will be Shizu-chan's is so lucky,' the crimson eyed teen thought while unconsciously licking his lips, 'Because Shizu-chan obviously knows how to kiss.' He mused.

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

**Feminine**

**Age: 11 Years Old**

If there's one thing Izaya hated besides Shizuo, his childhood rival, it's the fact that he seem to look more girly and smaller than his peers. But despite that his brains and sharp tongue pretty much paid the deed. He thought he could ignore that fact. Oh how wrong he was.

"_Izaya-kun is so short."_ One day a girl told the ruby eyed that, making the raven sort-of angry.

"If I were you I would **shut my mouth up** Aizawa-san. That is if I don't want my parents to know what _I _did last week." And his statement did shut the woman's mouth off but not the small genius's brain from functioning and most certainly remembering the infuriating woman's words. 'I'm not small,' the raven thought with a vicious frown. 'In fact, I'm a little bit taller than Shinra-san. So I am _**definitely**_ not small.' He added with a nod.

That day when Izaya reached home he found his twin sisters playing on the garden.

"Hello there." He found himself talking to his three year twin sisters. Although he may not show it and may not tell it to the twin he really is fond of them and he makes sure the twin knows of this, if not by his words then he makes them think so by his actions.

"Izaya-nii! Come play with us!" Mairu, the girl with twin pigtail braids said with a smile. She is wearing cute black and red sailor-fuku attire.

"We miss Izaya-kun so much!" The other said, she was wearing a white t-shirt. "He is no longer playing with us like he used to! We are starting to think he hates us!" The girl added.

"A lot of things have been on my mind lately." The amaranth eyed teen said with a slight apologetic smile.

Suddenly the twin went silent, as if thinking who the root of their precious brother's distress is.

"_It has—"_ Mairu started.

"**To be—"**

"_**That chocolate haired senpai." **_They synchronized.

"**Is it?"** Kururi asked with a sly grin. Making Izaya's eyes suddenly tic in annoyance, it seems that he is rubbing off them more than he thought he should.

"Of course not." The crimson eyed teen denied. "But it's the truth." He reassured when he saw the twin cast him a suspicious stare.

"_Too bad."_ The pigtailed woman said, making Izaya curious and also suspicious of the twins.

"Why?" He asked

"**Because."**

"_we saw…"_

"_**Shizuo-nii!"**_The duo grinnedmore_._

"So what did the brainless idiot say, then?" He asked making the twin shook their raven head.

"_We won't—"_

"**Tell Izaya-nii—"**

"_Until he tells us—"_

"**His secrets"**

"_**First!"**_

"But I am not hiding anything." He insisted again, 'Well, except the fact that I am the one who really took both of your allowances for a whole week, which was hidden under the fringe and blamed that totally innocent cat for the murder' He thought, 'but they aren't supposed to know that, of course.' He added to himself with a nod.

The twin scrutinized the rose eyed teen for a minute then they shared a look and finally decided to share what have been told to them by the mocha haired fool.

"_Shizuo-nii said—"_

""**Hey flea I heard you snapped—"**

"_At the Aizawa woman because of her comment—"_

"**Regarding your height and effimininty—"**

"_Don't worry. I'm sure she's just jealous of your—"_

"_**Ugly look."**_ Twitch.

"**It suits you better, anyways." "**

"What?" The crimson eyed teen did a double take. "What does the gorilla mean by "suits you better?" He mumbled to himself. "Wait a minute… That idiot!" He flushed. 'Of course being 'feminine' doesn't suit me! I'm a boy, damn it!' He fumed to himself, 'that jerk is going to get a whole of me when I see him.' He said to himself.

"_**Ask him."**_ The twins just shrug.

"_That's all."_ The other said.

"Thanks for the message." The crimson eyed teen said. "I'm going to kill him once I see him." He murmured not even caring if the twin heard him. "So, what are we going to play?" he asked again.

Somewhere in Ikebukuro a lone mocha eyed teen sneezed continuously.

'Did somebody just talk shits about me?' He thought to himself 'Nah.' He added as he went to his merry way.

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

**Cross Dress**

**Age: 11 Years Old**

School festival is coming close and unfortunately the school council decided that they need some cast for the play the school is planning to take part of, and now the class representatives are voting for their casts and of course, the names Shizuo and Izaya are on the top list nominated.

"Did they even ask the consent of those two?" Shinra asked Kadota while looking at the bulletin with a frown.

"No, based on both of their reactions." Kadota said with a small smile, he was obviously enjoying the set of events, too much.

"This doesn't sound good." Shinra murmured to himself. He knew that the crimson eyed teen probably wouldn't have any problem regarding this play, especially when it comes to acting, for he have a full time training regarding that and with them as their audiences but the mocha eyed idiot however is another matter. 'I mean, that guy can't even spell words right, let alone remember things told to him, so how could he memorize a full line?' The bespectacled boy thought.

"There are more girls in the original play than boys." Kadota stated randomly, making the glasses of the other boy glint in a creepy way. Deciding that the other teen might have already known of it long before the directors and staffs did Kadota decided not to tell. "But it would really be hilarious if one of them were forced to wear a dress." The taller guy chuckled.

"The probability of Shizuo-kun ever being forced to wear a dress is 0-ish." The bespectacled boy murmured making Kadota sigh in dismay. "Izaya-san" This caught the other's attention, "however is a different matter." And Shinra and Kadota found themselves sharing twin devious smirks at this.

"Blackmail material." Kadota said with a smirk, making Shinra glimmer on his own way. "This is going to be exciting." He said and frankly Shinra couldn't agree to it more. He really is rubbing off the other teen more than he should.

"Beauty and the Beast." Shizuo said with distaste on his voice. "You mean you forced me to participate on this school play just for this thing?" Shizuo bellowed on the bespectacled boy, who despite his fear of the temperament guy nod and stood his ground against the mocha eyed brunet.

"I have no choice Shizuo-kun. They wanted me to put your name in. I am just a follower."Shinra reasoned with a gulp.

"But to include my name as one of the casts? I did not even know I was there until I've been told!" Shinra could practically see the nerves popping out of the brunet's head. "And I have to work close to the annoying flea, no less." He added.

"Shut it, Shizu-chan, shouldn't you be glad that I am going to share your misery?" Izaya said with his infuriating grin.

"Flea." Shizuo glared at the raven in front of him, "stop calling me Shizu-chan" He told the annoying crimson eyed teen who merely grinned and shrugged him off.

"But it suits Shizu-chan." Izaya said just to smitten the blond. "Why should I stop calling Shizu-chan Shizu-chan when it suits him? Instead of being angry I think Shizzy-chan should be glad that I am calling him Shizu-chan, unlike the nickname he gave me." Izaya added.

"Flea suits you, remember that filth." Shizuo replied to the other's lengthy response.

Since they are growing up now, gone are the times where they would push each other just to cite a reaction against the other, or the times where they would run to their mothers due to their wounds or such things. Their playground now is the school and the whole town itself, where Izaya; the once very silent Izaya become very talkative and would use his extensive knowledge on words just to spite the other into punching him or retaliating back. But if there's one thing that hasn't changed even a bit, it's their childish banter and the fact that despite their rivalry they could never be parted or seen one without the other.

"Oi, Shizu." Kadota called the mocha eyed teen who gave the other his full attention. "Have you seen the castings yet? I heard they are going to publish it today." He said with a sly grin making both the raven and the brunet feel very disturbed.

"I bet Shizzy-chan would be Beast." Izaya said with his infamous smirk. "Because Shizu-chan acts like a monster, therefore it would be easy for him to act if he becomes Beast." He added.

Shizuo glared at the crimson eyed teen and went to the door, opting to look at the casting instead of retaliating. He found the list being looked at the other students, pushing off others to move he went to look at the top, just above Izaya is his name beside it is the name of his character; Beast, a little disappointed and annoyed he stole a glance at the flea's name and nearly laughed when he saw the flea's character. Beauty.

The noise died down the crimson eyed teen walked towards the bulletin to look for his name, everyone decided to take several steps back to avoid the confrontation about to happen, the others who were more coward than the rest decided to chicken out to a safe place.

"Nice character you got, flea. Beauty? I knew if from the start." The mocha eyed teen said.

"I should be grateful, because it means for others I am beautiful enough to be 'Beauty'." The crimson eyed teen said with a grin. "See, Shizzy-chan Didn't I told you? Beast totally suits you." The crimson eyed teen retorted.

"Which, is better than wearing a dress." And for once Izaya is left without any comebacks. Shizuo walked away with a big grin on his face and Izaya too angry to actually follow him. So instead he decided to vent his frustration on the list by tearing it down, crumpling it throwing the abused paper on the mocha eyed teen's direction who easily caught it using his hand and throwing it away.

**The Play**

The preparations were bloody. It took a whole month. Since he is the hairy beast Shizuo is forced to wear a chocolate fur which very much suit his hair and eyes, and since he had a hard time remembering he would always be forced to drink something said to help him remember which tasted pretty much like crap and would always leave him with the feeling of wanting to puke his ass out, so instead of depending on the_ 'memory drink'_ he decided to force himself to remember to avoid drinking two glasses of one.

True to his word Izaya also shared the same misery, now he knows that being a girl isn't easy, because he'd have to wear uncomfortable clothes and these corsets which squeezes his chest and stomach in, making them hurt badly and sore. The whole month he was forced to wear one, along with the bloody shoes two inches- or was it three? High, making his food hurt royally well. It's bad enough to walk but his instructors seems to have a personal vendetta against him for she was also demanding him to learn how to dance, saying it's for the last scene and he has to learn it good and well.

"How was the rigid training going, Shizuo-san? Izaya-kun?" Shinra asked the duo who was still sprawled unceremoniously on the ground.

"5 more minutes." Izaya murmured.

"That bad?" Kadota winced.

"Oh, for fucks sake, Whoever made heels is a masochistic bitch, I knew it, and also the bloody corset, both of them on my opinion should rot in hell." Izaya venomously spat.

"Have you known what chalk tastes like? I think you should really be in my shoes, because the drink that woman gave me sure tastes like one." Shizuo also said.

The other two could only shake their heads at the duo's reaction. "Don't worry, in two days the show is going to commerce, and finally all both your hard work will be used." Shinra said, both him and Kadota shared an evil look and a conversation that only they could understand.

'Camera?' Shinra's glass glinted.

'Just say the word.' Kadota grinned back as a reply.

2 days later and finally the play has come, Shizuo can't wait to see his crimson eyed nemesis humiliate himself in front of the stage, he just hope someone is recording this play because he would really want to replay this over again.

But what he didn't expect to see is an inky black haired woman with piercing crimson eyes looking sensuous, innocent and shy at the same time.

The others may be too afraid to point it out but both Kadota and Shinra surely didn't miss the telltale blushes that graced both Shizuo and Izaya's face, especially on the kissing part, completely recorded by the camera hidden on Shinra's coat.

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

_**Blonde**_

_**Age: 13 years Old**_

_High School and the four students decided to go to Raira Academy for a change; they were enjoying their last 2 days of summer by doing everything that crosses their mind._

"_Oi, mind passing the remote, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked from the sofa he was leisurely sitting at._

"_Stand, you louse." Shizuo murmured as he played against the other two. Upset by being pointedly ignored Izaya pouted and did so himself._

"_I won." Kadota said with a smirk, making Shinra sigh in defeat and Shizuo frown immensely._

"_I just can't you beat you both in games like this." Shizuo said with distaste laced on his tone._

"_Of course Shizu-chan, you are after all too stupid to beat both Shinra-kun and Dota-chin." Izaya said as he took a bite from his snack. "You know sometimes I can't help but wonder how you would look as a blond." Izaya said, "I bet you would look stupid." He added, "Or maybe not, since blond suits you very well." He said, pointedly adding an underlined message directed towards the brunet's brain capacity and looks._

_The mocha haired teen ignored the raven and settled for returning his eyes on his game. He was too occupied to actually notice the smirk the trio shared._

"_Later." Shinra called from the door, followed by Kadota and a smirking Izaya._

"_Later Shizzy-chan." Izaya said with a crackle as he waltz out of the brunet's house. With a shook of his head Shizuo closed the door and went to the bathroom to take a bath. It's past midnight and he is already too tired. And this tiredness is also the reason why he failed to notice that he picked up a different shampoo than the original one he was using._

_The next morning Shizuo had woke up with a terrible nightmare, he was blond in that dream of his and the trio was laughing at him._

"_Damn that flea." He murmured with a tired yawn as he slugged towards the direction of the bathroom to brush his teeth and to do his morning rituals. He was on that state when he accidentally grace his presence on the mirror and what he saw is just enough to make him scream in anger._

"_Izaya!__**You bastard**__!" He said as he stared at his ruined hair. Furiously rinsing his mouth he stalked towards his bathroom and there he found the culprit, a shampoo with a different label. "I'm going to kill that flea," the now blond thought with a dark scowl, "later." He suddenly thought, "But for now I need to go to a place where someone could fix this hair of mine." He murmured._

_He went off the house that morning with an old looking hat adorned on his head, his parents asked what happened and the only thing he needed to say is "Izaya" and it's enough to make both his parents chuckle and giggle and Kasuka sigh silently and shook his head._

_He went to a salon, he have no choice, he best fix his hair before the others see the product of their newest trick and never leave that moment down._ _He had been grateful he chose that salon for almost an hour of perfecting the mess the blasted shampoo had done to his hair, the outcome he deemed, wasn't so bad after all, but he really did used a hell a lot of patience to prevent himself from killing that blasted guy who happened to be an annoying talkative bugger._

_He was on the way to his house when he came across his three mischievous friends. Both Shinra and Kadota's reaction were hilarious, but what he anticipated is the raven who had been staring at him as if he gained another head._

"_Well?" He can't help but say, breaking Izaya's train of thought._

_At first Izaya frowned, and then he became thoughtful, after awhile his annoying smirk came out "I knew it. Blond really did suit Shizu-chan." He said with a grin and Shizuo let go the breath he didn't know he was holding._

_He didn't think so at first, but hearing the praise from the raven's lips did managed to change his mind, and suddenly he remembered that he went through a lot of hell because of that same raven's doing, a vein suddenly popped out and he found himself stalking towards the raven with the intention of— if not killing him then severely decapitating the smaller teen._

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

**Small**

**Age: 14 Years Old**

At first Izaya ignored that fact. He is after all; still young and he believed it would change after the years, that he just have to wait for it takes time, but as years passed he can't help but suddenly be aware of the fact. He tried measuring _**it**_, a hell a lot of times, and even dared comparing his _size_ to his other three constant companions, without their knowledge of course, for it would be very embarrassing if they found out and he's sure that once they found out about that little insecurity of his they would never leave it down, but the difference is indeed very obvious and noticeable. It's a big blow to his humongous ego, of course, he is a man after all and sizes is one of the factors that deems one's manliness, so lacking such thing is unacceptable, even if it's only some _inch_ or so.

He even tried growing enhancers once, and it did helped a tiny bit and it frustrated him to no end. It's bad enough that he have a more effeminate face and body than the rest but does _it_ have to count? Did he offended some god or deity on his other life that made them curse him like this? 'Cause he seriously didn't think such things are funny.

"Iza-nii?" Mairu called the other male who responded with a dazed nod. "You alright?" She asked again and was rewarded with a half-hearted grunt.

"Mairu, Kururi?" The older teen suddenly called his twin sisters who responded with an enthusiastic nod. "Do you think I'm small?" He silently asked both who shared a look and a knowing grin.

"No." The twin said making their brother sigh in dismay. "I'm going out." He suddenly announced, earning the twin's attention. "Want to come with me?" The twin considered about this and with a giant smile they nod and grasped the hand that was offered to them by the raven haired male.

They were walking towards the direction of Shinra's house when a trashcan suddenly went their way, driven by his instincts he slowly pushed his twin sisters to safety that mutely followed with a disappointed frown. They may have adored the blonds' brother; Kasuka but it doesn't mean they won't hate the other man for taking their play time with their brother.

"Izaya-kun." Shizuo sneered at the raven haired male who merely chuckled as he stared at his masterpiece. Obviously the blond is still angry about the transformation of his hair.

"Shizu-chan, how nice of you. Miss me?" Izaya said with a cheeky smile.

"Fat chance flea." The blond snapped. "Your stinky smell reeks the town, I thought I should end it by killing you right now." He added.

Izaya chuckled as he momentarily forgot his troubles regarding his size and decided to grace his attention to his favorite specimen. "If you really want me dead, Shizu-chan, then you have to catch me first!" The raven winked as he dashed forward with the blond hot on his heels; not before giving apologetic smiles to the twin who was sporting a quiet frowns.

On the school and streets their game may have turned more deadly because of what he did but inside the four corner of their houses; be it his, Shizuo, Kadota or Shinra's the tension would cool down to an at least more civilized state wherein they could all converse if not on a friendly way then a more calmer one, wherein there would be no trashcans and vending machines thrown against the other.

Any normal person may have found their confrontations and banters really tiring, but not both Shizuo and Izaya, instead they searched for it like it's the only thing that is keeping them alive, the adrenaline rush, the fun, and also the thrill of the chase.

They were jumping streets to streets, years of being on the hunt made them professionals in the act of propelling, twirling and jumping off from building to buildings.

"Shizu-chan, come and get me!" The raven taunted the blond with a crackle from atop of a lamp post miles away from the blonds' direction.

Shizuo glared and advanced towards the lamp post, his rapid food steps were making a tip-tap noise against the wet concrete, still wet due to the heavy rain. Izaya must have noticed for he made a move to stand up from his dangerous position.

It must have been because the pole is still wet from the rain, or the fact that Izaya moved too fast for his liking or his hold slipped, but the next thing he knew is that he was propelling backwards towards the busy street of Ikebukuro and that a bus honking furiously is fast approaching his way.

He gave Shizuo a panicking look before he suddenly closed his eyes and waited for the collision that is sure to come, but instead it didn't came for he found himself being swept away by some invisible force. Clearly confused he slowly opened his eyes only to find twin mocha orbs staring down at him with concern on them.

"You idiot louse, you could have died back there!" The blond barked, making the raven wince at the intensity of his words.

"I thought you want me dead?" The raven asked with an impish smile, yet still too shocked to decipher the fact that Shizuo was still carrying him bridal style while jumping form streets to streets back towards Shinra's place.

"Remember this flea. You are my target, mine to kill. Not a murderer or some thug is going to kill you, and most especially not a car. You are mine. So think carefully before doing stupid things such as going suicidal." The blond said seriously, "Also I feared Orihara-san too much than you do. Despite the fact I would be better off with you gone I don't think I could handle her wrath." He added to himself.

If Izaya were a woman he would have found the confession sweet, but he wasn't so instead of blushing like a woman would he did the thing that best describes him, he crackled, laughed and giggled like an insane person, ignoring Shizuo's smirk and the shock stares of the bystanders who were already too shocked after seeing the blond carry the raven.

After the laugher died down Izaya thought everything is going fine until suddenly Shizuo said something that made him very upset.

"_You know you're so small for a guy. You barely weight anything at a- ooff!"_ And Izaya did punch him. Hard.

"**Bastard!"**

o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o

_**READ AND REVIEW.**_

**There. Second chapter. It took me about 7k words and also 17 pages long, only the best for my favorite readers. As for their 'next' phase, I am still thinking about them, but do not worry for once I've made them everyone will be rest assured that I will post them immediately. But of course, I need more reviews first.**

**I can't help but think; am I going to make the next chapters 'M' or just retain it's 'T' or 'K+'? I could remove the 'steamy' scenes…. But I'm not sure. I have to hear your thoughts first. **


	3. Chapter 3 Teenagers

**Title:** Childhood

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( Shizaya ))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Plot**: Childhood on their Teenage Years! : 3 A little bit lime filled. Although only implied.

**Words**: 5000+

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

**As promised, I am now posting the 'Third Phase' of their relationship. I'm sorry if it took me long. I'm starting to have writer's block due to my lack of inspiration. It was supposed to be from 16-21… But oooh well. I still hope the ehem; Ice Cream and Fixation Part did pay up the phases I lack. Don't forget to Read and Review!**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A**

**Holding hands**

**Age: 16 Years Old**

They were 16 years old when they noticed the changes. It's been three since Shizuo changed his hair color to blond. Many changed after that- such as the fact that many woman suddenly found the blond very handsome and would approach him, if not for a confession then at least for a picture of him.

Shizuo didn't enjoy the unwanted attention, of course- for if there's one thing that describes him best it's his hate of crowd and anything that has to do with talking. Also, on their little group it's Izaya who is the attention whore not him. But he doesn't have the heart to hurt girls so he just pretty much allowed them to do whatever they liked. Not that they will harass him further than that- they still feared being flayed alive.

But of course if there is one person who is enjoying Shizuo's misery, it's Izaya; the ever opportunist. Who found this a chance and sold information to the girls in exchange for money or something far more important- the girls didn't complain because the information the informant gave is worth the picture. However it seems that months after the up rise of the fans Shizuo started notice that the girls seems to predict his every move and on the middle of his annoyance he asked a girl by charming her- The woman broke easily and told him that Izaya is selling them. He stalked off to find the bastard after that.

Using his flea radar he found him crossing the streets out of his mind probably thinking too much that he even failed to notice the approaching dangerous truck- with a speed he didn't know he had he ran towards the direction of the raven, pulling him towards him and out of the trouble's way.

"You idiot! What do you think you were doing crossing the streets like that?" He asked the raven who appeared quite shaken by what just happened.

"I was thinking." It was the crimson eyed raven's only reply.

"My point exactly. Don't you know that if I were a second late that truck would have flayed you to crisp?" He lambasted but it seems the other doesn't even give a damn.

Silence ruled for awhile then suddenly Shizuo noticed the change in Izaya's reaction. He look away from him, pointedly ignoring him or avoiding something, then he noticed their intertwined hands and he found colors rushing his face too.

"You can let me go now." It was Izaya's exact words but instead of following he merely tightened his hold making the other give him a confused look.

"Fat chance flea. I'm not letting you go until we reach your home. You can't be trusted to walk on your own- not when you are half asleep." It made the crimson eyed teen blush more. Shizuo realized his words but instead of letting go he held his hand close, making the bystanders stare in shock, be wilderness and also confusion but the duo only ignored it.

Because for them nothing mattered but the butterfly feeling and the sense of completion.

**Water**

**Age: 17 Years Old**

It was a fine day in Ikebukuro, the sun is up high, the wind is warm and the birds are chirping sweetly on the background. Just a fine day to start a great Saturday- but not for the four students who are very much forced to go to school due to a detention given to them after Izaya and Shizuo broke another window due to their fights. Again.

It was Friday in the afternoon and the four students were having their lunch. Everything is silent and still until Izaya taunted Shizuo to a game of throw- The one who will reach farthest will be the winner, and Shizuo- The ever competitive, stupid, troublesome Shizuo of course complied. So from their position on their rooftop both boys threw a tennis ball somewhere north- but Shizuo's ball instead of flying pass the building; shot towards a window with a sickening crash. The next thing they heard is Shizuo Heiwajima's name is being called angrily by the school president.

Don't get the president wrong. She was an extremely patient, kind and understanding woman but what the boys did that Friday afternoon pretty much nailed the cow. Shizuo's ball after all not only destroyed the woman's favorite window but also broker her beautiful jade jar, spilling water on her precious oak table, practically ruining her papers- the one foot high one she was just finished signing and even staining her carefully ironed professional suit that she was about to use for the meeting that is about to commerce in just an hour. If the president wasn't kind they would surely be kicked off but she was, so instead she gave them four a week of school cleaning which doesn't sound half fun and which also explains the trio, including Kadota's dampen mood.

"Pool." Shinra stated with a flinch."Of all the things we should clean, why did she chose the pool first?" He found himself mumbling pathetically while glaring at the blue liquid mass as if he was blaming them for the misfortune they have gained.

"Shut it Kishitani and just start cleaning." Kadota said while bringing the cleaning materials towards his direction.

"How does she expect us to clean this?" Even Izaya found himself saying after taking a glance at their supposed objective.

Shizuo however instead of answering stared at something preferably Izaya himself with a thoughtful look on his face. Let it be known and said that unlike everyone Shizuo is the one who doesn't like to use his brain and who also refuses still to do so despite his friend's suggestions.

Izaya must have noticed his contemplative look for he was about to open his mouth to perhaps insult the other only to be beaten by the mocha eyed blond.

"Izaya, flea. Do you hate water?" The afformentioned's reaction had been instant. He stood upright and his gazed turned to stone. He should have known that nothing well ever comes out of the mocha eyed blonds' brain.

"What made you think of such things, Shizu-chan?" Izaya replied without a pause, very smoothly if Shizuo might add. A perfect defense but he wouldn't be buying them. Unfortunately he had been watching the rose eyed teen. Not that he is about to tell that to anyone, it would be very weird for them he's sure.

"Are you?" He pressed again, eyes never leaving Izaya's tense form. He had grabbed Shinra's and Kadota's attention now and is watching them with amusement on their bored orbs.

"Of course not, why would someone, such as me, be afraid of such trivial things, harmless

substance, such as water?" Izaya replied, unaware he had been babbling, Shizuo also noticed his eyes ticcing and his hands as he hid them behind his back. Got cha. The flea is nervous. Big time.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't you tell me, Izaya-kun?" He tried to make his voice less alarming, since too much could of course break the other teen.

"Just stop beating around the bush, Shizuo and talk." Defense mechanism again, trying to stay away from the original topic, by angering the other. "Don't tell me your protozoic brains still haven't understood it yet?" He snapped but he could see him perfectly well behind that half assed mask.

He asked himself why haven't he noticed that by now. They have their swimming classes after all. But every time water or pool would be involved he is always off doing another unknown thing which for them made sense because Izaya is a part of the student council after all.

"Izaya-kun, are you afraid of water?" He probed, successfully invading and also shattering Izaya's defense to none.

"Of course not! I would surely smell like a slob if I was." Izaya said as he tried to sidestep away from both the pool and him as far as he could.

But of course Shizuo wouldn't have any of this for he approached the sneaky raven while Kadota and Shinra only watched them from the distance. If there's one thing all of them are aware, it's the fact that not all of them knew much about the raven haired teen so that is why information, however pointless for everybody, else is very important for them. Even if it's about fears and such. So they wouldn't pass this chance off.

"Don't you dare, you brute." Izaya threatened when he felt himself cornered by the wall and Shizuo.

"Whatever do you mean flea?" Shizuo grinned smugly.

"I don't have any spare clothes!" Izaya snapped when he felt the other teen lift him like a sack of potatoes. He whined and flailed and kicked of course but the blonde seems to mind nothing for he still went close to the pool. Too close for his licking, he might add.

"A lie flea, we we're with you when you we're preparing." Shizuo paused as he halted close to the edge. "And now you... swim." And then he threw the raven to onto the cold unforgiving pool.

Izaya's reaction had been instant; he had shrieked fearfully and tried to paddle out only to fall back into the water. He even tried to stay afloat but the water would just pull him down. He was gasping and flailing and looking so afraid; all in all he was very much showing a perfect picture of a drowning guy.

"You f-fucking idiot! I-I don't know how to swim!" Izaya snarled while chocking and trying to stay on the surface but failing. They watched as Izaya tried to claw himself out, only to sink down. They waited but the other didn't come up again.

"Shit, Shizuo-kun. He really didn't know how!" And that is when the blond decided to save the poor drowning teen out of his misery.

"Flea, hey wake up." Shizuo tried to wake the other teen but to no Vail.

"You know CPR, give him one, quick!" Shinra said.

"Why me?" Shizuo glared and the wanna be doctor glared back. "Fine!"

The blond slowly leaned down and give the teen a mouth-to-much resuscitation, much to Kadota's anxiety and Shinra's glee, then he tried to pump the other teen's chest, minutes later and finally the teen chortled out the water the chloroformed water he accidentally drank while he was trying to make his point across the blonds' head.

Izaya glared weakly at the blond who returned his glares back with an uneasy half apologetic smile of his own. The remaining two gave a look at this and opted to give time to the two pinning love birds.

"Hey, flea. You alright now?" Shizuo asked.

"You and your stubbornness nearly got me killed."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Says the man who threw me on the pool."

"Your fault for never trying to learn how to swim."

"..."

"..."

Silence ruled the two.

"I could teach you how." Shizuo said while looking at the pool with calculating eyes.

Izaya stared for a while, then smirked and snaked his arms around the blonds' neck.

"If that also means that I'll get a lot of kisses from Shizu-chan, why not?" He said.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?" Izaya feign innocence.

"Just leave me be flea." Shizuo snapped.

Silence again.

"Shizu-chan's mouth tastes like strawberry."

**Realization**

**Age; 18 1/2 Years Old**

They where on the park, resting their tired minds when suddenly it rained. It was unexpected and they were expecting that it will happen.

"The weather forecasters lied." Shinra said with a deep sigh.

"Indeed." Was Kadota's curt reply as he mirthfully watched Izaya suddenly become very hyper.

"Oi flea! Don't play in the rain, you'll get sick" Shizuo shouted to the raven haired teen who was still playing on the playground like a 3 years old toddler.

But Izaya remained deaf to the other's calls, he continuously spun around and played all while laughing as he do so, he looked so happy, so carefree, far from the calculating and almost silent Izaya the other has become after the incident in the pool.

"I'm glad." Shizuo heard Shinra murmur beside them.

"Oh? Why is that?" Shizuo asked the brunette who gave a small smile to the other kid's direction.

"Because Izaya-kun rarely laughed like that." Shinra said and he found himself the receiving end of Shizuo's confusion. "True that Izaya-kun liked to laugh so much, but I'm sure you also know that truth that he really isn't laughing his hearts out." Shinra said with a roll of his eyes. "I have been with him more than you did; Shizuo-kun and I have seen and known most than everyone did. True that Izaya-san is already content with his life but I strongly believed that Izaya-san have yet to find that one true happiness that could make him laugh like that." Those twin quicksilver eyes dulled with sadness.

Suddenly the trio remained silent while watching the raven haired teen run around, for a moment no words were exchanged.

The silence gave Shizuo a lot of time to watch the raven more, his face first stared at the jovial crimson eyes of the teen, to his pink lips and his lithe form. Izaya is handsome, even he wouldn't deny that, he had the curves that most women loved to hate and wanted to have, and also a face that could launch a thousand of ships and short raven hair that pretty much complimented his face. A good humor, albeit a sick one at times and a charming smile. True that he is a little bit sadistic and an attention whore but they were already used to it to the point it nearly didn't bug them off, but still it didn't explain why the other teen still doesn't have any girlfriend yet.

_'Maybe he had one but he was just too afraid to tell?'_ Mysteriously the thought of the raven having one twisted his heart painfully. 'The hell?' He thought when he noticed the reaction. 'Did I really felt that myself? Do I really don't like the flea to have any girlfriend?' Another pinch was the answer.

Shizuo was left to ponder about this, Izaya had been his friend for years since he could remember and they have been together despite their ups and downs so the fact that he is hurting over this relationship gives him headaches.

_'It's not as if he would leave us once he had one.'_ He thought and suddenly he found himself frozen on his spot. Of course he would, having a girlfriend is a very hard thing, especially when Izaya's life only consist of three elements. Family, Friends (them) and also School, having a girl would mean less time with them and more time with girlfriend, a factor that Shizuo isn't willing to happen. _'Izaya has been with us since we were kids and I'm not willing to give that place away to some unknown girl.'_ he thought with a deep frown.

Shizuo also know that Izaya is a reasonable guy, and that the time problem would be handled easily by the raven haired teen. So the answer why he was hurting is still left unanswered. Suddenly the time with the raven flashed his eyes; their childish banter, their laugher and the problems they faced, and then Shizuo also imagined what life would be without the other teen and again the pain returned. That is until he realized the signs, the butterflies, the urges, the kiss and everything. It's not just because he wanted the raven for himself and also for their group, it's because he loved the teen.

_'I love him.'_ Shizuo's eyes widen at the realization, he even shook his head to remove the thought but the fact still remained. _'I love Izaya.'_ It all made sense then, because what he felt for the raven, he didn't felt for Kadota nor Shinra and so with a smile his eyes fall to the happy teen.

Meanwhile Kadota and Shinra shared a look, unfortunately for Shizuo it seems that he have forgotten that the duo could read him like an open book, and have also found out that he seems to realize something on his own, although they are not every sure if the blond have already realized the truth that was very obvious years previous.

_'Someday we both hope you'll realize that it is you who could make him happy.' _They both thought as they joined the blond on watching Izaya.

Not too far away from them the object of their silent mulling released consecutive achoos and sniffs.

"Oi flea! Get out of the rain, right now!"

**Courage**

**Age: 19 Years Old**

It was a fine afternoon, Shizuo was with his friend Kadota and they are on their way to their own houses, Izaya was left with Shinra because the direction of their house is on the other side.

"See you tomorrow, Shizuo!" Kadota said with a silent wave as he calmly walked towards the direction of his house leaving the blond alone with a small smile on his handsome face.

"Yeah, see you." With that the blond walked calmly towards his own, but what welcomed him inside made him suddenly very nervous and also a tad bit confused.

The house is unusually silent that time, and his mother couldn't even be found tending on her well loved garden, there's no laugher coming from inside the house where his father was supposed to be watching his movies, there's only silence.

Shizuo silently entered their home, where he found the rest of his family member silently sitting on the living room. His parents where sitting on the large sofa, while the still form of Kasuka was sitting across them with his head bowed and shaking hands on his lap. He was about to open his mouth to ask what the hell is wrong when his brother Kasuka beat him to it.

"I'm gay." Was the monotonous voice of his brother.

Shizuo's jaw dropped along with his forgotten bag while the Heiwajima couple could only stare in shock to their second child. Kasuka raised his head to stare at his father anxiously, as if waiting for what he will do. And for the first time Shizuo saw fear on those twin mocha orbs. Shizuo watched as his mother also gave a defeated gaze on his father, who was sporting that thoughtful look. Kasuka and Shizuo shared a look of still silence.

Minutes passed and no words were still released. Kasuka was about to stand when suddenly older man opened his mouth to gave off his reply.

"I see."

Kasuka gave a startled look on his father, as if he was asking whether he had only imagined the curt reply.

"I beg your pardon, father?" Kasuka murmured silently.

"I understand you." The older man elaborated. "You wanted a reaction from me, did you not? You have it now." He added and slowly a mirthful smile broke the old man's lips.

"Aren't you supposed to hate me? I'm gay." Kasuka tried to coax any reaction from the other man but instead of biting Heiwajima-san only shook his head.

"Whatever gender you possess is not my business, it all depends to you on what you wanted to become, true that I may be your father but I do not hold your life, I am giving you freedom to do whatever you want, and if that is what you wanted to be then who am I to stop you?" The kind man explained and suddenly Kasuka showed a rare smile that only a few family and friends where allowed to see. "I won't hurt you, abuse you and force you into taking back your decisions, I accept you for what you are and don't you think otherwise." He added.

"Thank you." Was all Kasuka could reply.

"We're grateful you already decided to tell us, when did you realize you where homosexual?" His mother asked kindly.

"I realized it accidentally, I wa-" And finally he decided that he shouldn't listen to their conversation no longer, and so with a small smile he waved and gave a nod to his parents and a motion to go up to his room and silently did so. All while thinking the revelations that his younger brother had told them.

He really didn't know that his brother swing the other way, true that the younger Heiwajima is a little recluse than the other teen of his age, but his eccentricity didn't stop them from being close to one another. He also admit to himself that he is a little jealous because the younger child didn't told him first but he guessed that he should also be grateful because if it was told to him then he would be a harder time hiding and preventing his parents from knowing and such would only end up disastrously.

Like his parents he also didn't hate what the Kasuka has become, in fact he is quite proud of him because instead of hiding he chose to say what he really is, showing what courage he really have inside him.

_'What about me? When will I finally get that courage to tell the flea that I also liked him?' _Silently Shizuo asked himself as he stared at the mirror. _'Someday I will tell him that I love him.'_ He said with a determined nod. 'Someday.' and with that he went bed with an intention to sleep and dream of crimson eyes and a superfluous voice that only belonged to the man of his affection.

**Fixation**

**Age: 19 1/2 Years Old**

They were silently playing strip poker that time when suddenly Shinra not-so-innocently blurted out about a certain blonds' oral fixation or more like ebullition regarding them. He even remembered resorting to blackmail just to coax more information out of the quicksilver eyed doctor who enthusiastically supplied him all the information regarding the supposed none-exist secret obsession of Shizuo regarding oral fixation.

So that is why he denied, as he walked towards the counter with a Popsicle stick in hand, that he was buying the said Popsicle to test Shizuo's supposed fascination over oral fixation. For all he knew the mental wanna-be-doctor could only be messing up with his head, so he definitely isn't going to do it, na-uh, not a chance, and with that in mind the raven walked towards the direction of the said doctor's house where the others where already doing their homework.

He was about to enter when suddenly he paused, _'I even had no idea how to do this, I knew it Shinra is really just messing up with my head.'_ The raven thought. He was about to really consider throwing out the Popsicle and also wasting a good amount of money when somebody called him from behind.

"If you want to enter don't hesitate to do so, you're not the only one wanting to refuge from the sun, you know." Instantly the raven darted a surprised look behind him where the blond he was just thinking about was standing in his full glory with his arms crossed and a frown set on his handsome face.

"Shizu-chan, what a pleasant surprise." The raven said with a smile but it seems that Shizuo's eyes aren't even concentrated to him but rather to the cold food the raven was holding.

"Your ice scream is melting, flea." Shizuo said with a smug smirk. "So childish." He said with a scoff.

The raven frowned a thought _'I'll show you what childish is.'_ And with a smirk he slowly lapped the melting cream, making sure to let the blond see his ministrations on the said Popsicle stick. From the corner of his eyes he saw the blond visibly tense and with a smirk he left him alone to enter inside the house himself.

Izaya's show didn't end there, of course not, he did it even while the others were watching, all while making those noises and such. After he finished the ice cream he also picked up a pen and placed it on his mouth while pretending to write something. Izaya could really see how uncomfortable he is making Shizu-kun now.

_'We'll see how long you could hold it in, Shizu-chan.'_ The raven thought to himself with a deviant smile as he continue his little show, Shinra and Kadota had far by ignored them right now and settled on doing their homework their own, not that the raven half cared of course, this show is only meant for Shizu-chan after all.

"I need more, this isn't enough." Izaya murmured with that oh so seductive look. Shizuo heard it of course because he instantly stood with a flash and excused himself hurriedly like something was chasing after him.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Kadota sigh and Shinra smirk; unfortunately it seems that they weren't too innocent when it comes to these things. I gave them a small smile and decided to give my full attention to what I really am supposed to be doing all while think of Shizuo's reaction.

"Maybe I'll do it again." I half blurted out, which originally was supposed to be said only to myself, Shinra gave a thumbs up on this while Kadota just winced. _'Shizu-chan's reaction is so cute and also undeniably very interesting.' _

After an hour Shizu-chan came back looking half pent up and also half calm, he had this guilt-ridden look on his face which on my opinion suited him very much. I gave him a coy smile and instantly color start to crawl up his handsome face. Beautiful

_**Beautiful, indeed.**_

**Ice Cream:**

**Age: 20 Years Old**

Summer and the four students are dying out of boredom. They were on the park, looking at absolutely nowhere when suddenly Shizuo stood from his position to glare at the can in front of him.

"This is getting us nowhere." He said as he kicked the innocent can.

"What do you suggest that we do then?" Izaya paused and added "Shizu-chan?" Just to spite the blond.

"How about kill-the-louse?" Shizu said with a sneer.

'That's a two man game, Shizuo-kun. Besides we went here to have fun not wreak havoc on the park. Please try to bear that in mind." Shinra warned with a deep sigh.

"I'm hungry." Kadota suddenly butt in, suddenly Izaya and Shinra shared a look.

"We'll get food." Shinra volunteered.

"Ja. Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a wink and a crackle as a tin can went flying his way.

Kadota watched the flushed blond from the corner of his eyes. Something changed between the two, he knew it. He wondered if the blond knows about it too. Either way he is really convinced that there's something more going on with their lingering looks and not so innocent touches.

_'If they won't stop sending two condensing looks I would definitely bump their heads. Most dangerous idiotic teenagers or not.' _The brunet thought with a nod.

Minutes later and the duo finally returned. Shinra was carrying paper bags containing their food and some box of sushi while Izaya was holding an ice cream, strawberry and rapidly melting one.

Kadota found himself groaning inside at another blatant display of seduction and found him inwardly cursing Shinra for giving the raven haired youth ideas.

_'If I were bent I would have found this extremely arousing. However I am not, which is bad enough because now I have to suffer having my eyes blinded by these idiots.' _Kadota thought with a grumble as he tried to ignore Izaya. _'Fuck Shizuo, if you still haven't notice that I am surely going to send you to the hospital or have Shinra check that brain of yours.'_ He added.

Meanwhile Izaya was lapping the ice cream slowly than he should, which was melting too rapidly for his taste, but he ignored it and settled for trying to make the blond notice. Luckily the blond did. Locking his eyes with the blond he slowly placed his tongue out, slowly give the cone and experimental lick, then retracting his tongue back only to take it out again, making sure he made a few soft audible moans here and there. From his position he noticed Shizuo shift uncomfortably. Making him smirk inside in obvious glee. He purposely half closed his eyes, according to Shinra, making them look more alluring and very sexy, then he continued his ministrations on the lucky ice cream, teasing the blond with more of his moans, licks and lewd expressions.

After finishing the ice cream he decided to clean his hands also by licking them one by one while groaning as if he really did enjoyed it. He watched as a thin trail of saliva connected his tongue and the finger snapped.

From the corner of his eyes he watched as the blond tried to reel in his aroused member. Deciding that he had his fun enough he turned to the staring blond and offered a coy smile. Making Shinra smirk deviously behind his hand and Kadota hit his head on the tree where he was leaning to.

"Ice cream?" He said with a purr making Shizuo shuffle uncomfortably again on his spot and throw him a half-hearted glare.

_**Interesting.**_

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

_**I'll tell you a little secret...:3 ~~ 3 Do you see The Water Scene, the one when they were 17 Years old? The original one written on my notebook was originally M, not T. I could upload it somewhere, even on Live Journal. Only if someone kindly asked. XDDD **_

There, I'm not sure if there's another Phase. But before I post another I need ideas. I . AM . SERIOUS . I NEED . IDEAS.

That's all.

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4 Young Adult

**Title:** Childhood

**Rating: **M

**Pairing:** Shizuo x Izaya (( Shizaya ))

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Durarara.

**Plot**: From the Phases of 21-onwards **SMUT!**

**Words**: 8000+

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS.**

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

_I would like to thank my beta,__ezzelin._

_She's an angel; she helped me made it better._

_I don't know what I'd do without her._

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

**Chibi! Shizou, Chibi! Izaya**

_I won't promise that the characters here will be the same as they were on the series but I tried to keep them In Character, if you notice any change on their character, kindly tell me. I don't mind reviews, in fact I love them, but please kindly refrain from sending me hate flames, I'm not very fond of them, although I do want to start to fight I try to keep it to a minimum… 'Cause just like Shizuo-san, I hate violence. 3_

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A**

**Harry Potter and Twilight.**

Age: 21 Years Old

_I knew it. I shouldn't have given the flea those books since nothing good ever comes out of those things._

Those were the thoughts that the blond teen was thinking while glaring at the supposed raven dying his hair platinum gold.

"I would really appreciate it if you didn't blind me with that hair color of yours, flea." Shizuo growled while giving the cloak-clad teen a roll of his amber eyes.

"Hush Shizu-chan and just leave me be or do you prefer me to hex your ass out?" Hex? Now see what those books did to the flea?

"You should really stop reading those books now, Izaya. You're mental already. No need to add more ideas into that pretty little head of yours." He sneered but inside he couldn't help but also blame himself for being the one responsible for giving the flea the said books.

"Dear Merlin, you're so annoying. Shut the bloody hell up. Anyways, thank you for the praise. I know I'm beautiful, no need to tell me that." Izaya replied with a smirk while removing the plastic gloves he placed on his hands.

"I really don't think this cosplay addiction of yours is a good idea." Shizuo murmured as he watched Izaya take out a plastic container. "What the hell is that?" He snarled as he watched Izaya pick one of those round things.

"Whatever do you mean, Shizu-chan?" The flea asked while giving the blond a raised eyebrow in the mirror.

"That thing you are putting in your eye." Shizuo snapped.

"It's a contact lens. Don't tell me your sorry of an excuse for a brain cannot comprehend that." Izaya replied while putting the contact lens in his eye.

_'I prefer your eyes red, thank you very much.' _Shizuo thought with a frown.

"There, how does it looks like?" Izaya asked and again Shizuo found his neck/head twisting 90 degrees downward due to the height difference.

"You look stupid, flea." He said as he gave those quicksilver contacts a hard stare. "Mercury doesn't suit you. I prefer those blood red eyes. You also look ridiculous in blond; clearly it doesn't suit you as much as it suits me..." He said with a sneer.

He watched as Izaya tried not to frown at the insult so with a sigh he went towards the teen's direction.

"Why did you insist dying it blond? You could have just picked out the other character. Who was he again? Garby? Arry? Or was it Larry? Anyways, why insist to do that brat you're so fond of?" He asked while looking at the destroyed mane the supposed raven should possess.

"The name's Harry for your information, moron." Izaya corrected. "Because Draco Malfoy suits my character so much." Izaya added with a roll of his eyes.

"Foolish, Izaya is Izaya, Dragon-"

"Draco." Izaya interrupted while looking at his manicured fingers.

"- Whatever shit name that guy has is himself. You shouldn't imitate him." Shizuo snapped.

"But that wouldn't be called cosplaying, idiot." Izaya sneered.

"Look. I'll just buy you another book. Just don't start with this _'Dragon is great'_ of yours." Shizuo said with a tone that wouldn't accept arguments and Izaya just found himself shutting his mouth up.

**The next day.**

"I really don't think you should be buying Izaya-kun those things, Shizuo." Shinra said as he gave the book the blond was holding a dubious stare.

"Nonsense, Shinra. What could go wrong with them? It's not as if they exist." Shizuo said with his eyebrows raised. "Don't worry Shinra, it'll be fine. Trust me." He said.

**A week later.**

"You're like my personal brand of heroine." Izaya said to Kadota one day.

"How do you kill a vampire, Shinra?" Shizuo growled while glaring at the Edward-supposed to be Izaya.

"I told you, nothing good comes out of Twilight." Shinra said with a small smirk while Kadota could only stare at the mental teen.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Vacation**

**The ride. (Gift / Request Fic for ****clear-skyz****)**

**Age: 22 Years Old**

It was summer and the group had been planning to go on a vacation with only the four of them; unfortunately for them, their parents somehow got a wind of their plans, ruining their supposed vacation.

_"Who came up with this ridiculous idea again?"_ Shinra mumbled beside Shizuo who was looking just as miserable as he was. The silver-eyed teen was wearing a pale yellow t-shirt and khaki shorts, black tinted sunglasses placed high on his head and a pair of simple slippers.

"I did. Now I suggest you shut up." A frowning Kadota sneered from his position beside Izaya, he was wearing a green jacket above a white tank top, some faded jeans and also green designer running shoes.

"How the hell did they get a glimpse of our fool-proof plan?" Shizuo snarled with a deep frown, he was wearing an old looking dress shirt, jeans and converse shoes.

"I think we should be asking you since you're the stupid one in the group. Who knows what you did, or in our case what you forgot to do that made them know." Izaya said with a roll of his eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with his black jeans and black-red tennis shoes.

"I haven't done anything; I haven't told mom and dad about the outing, not even Kasuka. If you want you can ask them yourself." Shizuo growled out.

"Stop blaming Shizuo-kun, dearest Iza-chan; it's me who found out about it." Izaya's mother, Orihara-san confessed.

_"What?"_ Izaya did a double take. "But mom!" he protested. His twin sisters only snickered while Shizuo gave him an accusing glare.

"Hush dear, besides we can't trust all of you, yet. And it's a perfect day for a perfect summer vacation; we're lucky because everyone including Kasuka-kun could come." Mrs. Orihara said with a smile.

"That's right, Kasuka-san is just so cool!" Mairu said while giving the older teen a big smile who only gave a small nod as a reply.

"This won't be fun. I can feel it." Shinra mumbled as he slouched pathetically from his seat.

"Come on, I'm sure that you'll meet a lot of girls you could date there." Mrs. Orihara tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, mum. I'm sure that an almost isolated vacation house will be filled with girls." Orihara Izaya said with a roll of his crimson eyes.

"Don't just underestimate the vacation house your grandfather gave us son, because I'm sure you'd be surprised by its sheer size." Mr. Orihara said while driving.

"Great, a haunted house then, make it a haunted house." Izaya murmured.

"I heard that dear." Mrs. Orihara said with a smile.

"Just let the child be, he'll get over it." Mr. Orihara said.

"_Ouch!_ Will you stop poking my sides with that bone of yours?" Shizuo snarled at the raven.

"Yeah? Well then stop hogging the chair with that _ass _of yours!" Izaya snapped back.

"Boys, boys behave." Mrs. Orihara warned.

"Go Shizu-chan! Punch the hell out of him!" Mairu cheered.

"Hey! I thought you were on my side?" Izaya said while casting a frown in his sister's direction.

"_Oops, sorry_." Mairu smirked.

"Get me out of here." Shinra murmured to himself as the remaining teens continued to fight next to him.

"Take me with you." Kadota also murmured while rubbing his temple.

"_Meow_." Said the kitty Kururi was holding.

"… Cute? (Isn't he cute?)" The young child asked the star teen who only gave a silent nod as a reply.

From the corner of his eyes Mrs. Orihara watched her son and the other teen with a small, nearly unnoticeable smile.

_'This vacation will be fun.'_

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**VACATION**

**The Mansion**

"Alright so maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all." Shinra murmured to himself after having passed a beach, making Mrs. Orihara smile brightly.

"See what I told you? Now hush and just enjoy the remaining 5 minute ride." Mrs. Orihara said with a smile.

"You traitor." Kadota accused the bespectacled boy, to which the teen only responded with a cheeky grin of his own.

"Are we there yet?" Mairu asked with a yawn, they have been traveling for 3 hours straight, it was only reasonable for her to get tired.

"You have asked me that a hundred times now, dear. Wait for five more minutes." Mrs. Orihara said.

"_Are we there yet?_" The girl asked again.

"Dear, I said five minutes not five seconds." The woman sighed.

"_Are we there yet?_"

"No."

"... _Are we there yet?_"

"... No."

"How about now?"

"_Flea, will you shut your sister off?_" Mumbled the sleepy Shizuo from his sitting position.

"Mom, will you shut Mairu off?" The adressed sleepy teen growled out.

"How about later?" Mrs. Orihara replied both to Mairu's question and Izaya's demand.

"Oh, this is annoying." Kadota frowned again.

"I'm starting to wonder..." Kasuka also frowned slightly.

"… Noisy… (It's so noisy.)" Kururi murmured.

"Kasuka-kun, you shouldn't twist your beautiful face like that." Mrs. Orihara reprimanded.

"There yet?" Mairu asked.

"Flea." Shizuo growled out.

"Mommm." Izaya whined.

"Oh shut up." Shinra murmured.

"_Meow_." The cat mewled.

"Theeeeeerrrrrreeeee yeeett?"

"Izaya."

"Mum..."

"Dearest."

_"We're here!"_ Finally the car stopped making Mairu bounce from her seat, waking the sleeping Kururi up and also the other sleeping teens.

Mairu quickly jumped out of the van, followed by her mother; Kururi was the last, carrying her cute black kitten, she was wearing a short black skirt, and a cute red T-shirt; she had a pair of black slippers on her dainty feet, the complete opposite of what Mairu was wearing.

"Welcome to our vacation house!" Mrs. Orihara said with a grin, the mansion-like house was simple white in color, with many windows and a porch in the front, surrounded by white sand and some bonsai plants, and not too far away from it was a small lake with low waterfalls flowing rich with water.

"Whoa! It's huge!" Mairu quickly ran towards the direction of the house.

Minutes later and finally the other parents came using their own cars, they parked close to the van and also picked up their own things, the teens helped their parents while Mairu and Kururi played close to the water.

Mr. Orihara finally opened the door for them and they went off to pick their own rooms.

Most of the elder couples choose the rooms on the second floor, leaving the third completely free for the remaining seven teens.

"Kururi, come here, quick!" Mairu called from one of the rooms.

"…Hai…"

The five students shared a look and followed the other twin. They didn't expect to see a perfect view of the sunset.

"Nice room you got there, Mairu, Kururi." Izaya said with a grin while staring at the perfect scenery.

"You think so too, brother?" Mairu said with a smile to which the other teen replied with a smile and a nod of his own.

"Only three rooms left." Shinra suddenly pointed out.

"That means someone will be without a roommate, huh?" Shizuo said. "Hey, how about we share a room Kasuka?" But the teen he was supposed to be talking to was already gone, along with Shinra and Kadota. "Shit." Both he and Izaya hissed as they made a run for it.

"_Out of my room_." Izaya said while giving Shizuo the best glare he had.

"No flea, you are the one who should be going out of my room." Shizuo growled out.

"I was the first to get here." Izaya snarled as he took a few steps back away from the advancing blond.

"Oh yea? Well I don't think so. You could go share a room with your sisters for all I care, just get the hell out of my room." Shizuo sneered.

"Your room? I don't seem to see your ugly name here, Shizu-chan. Therefore you have no right to claim this room as yours." Izaya said with a smirk as he took another step back.

"It doesn't matter, flea. I want this room and I want you out. It's either you walk out or I make you." Shizuo hissed as he cornered the raven between him and the large queen-sized bed.

"Oh yeah? Shizu-chan, it seems you will have no choice but to make me for I have no intention of leaving. Not now - not ever." Izaya snarled as he unconsciously sat down and crawled back while the blond followed him still.

"Then hold on flea for I really will." And that is when they noticed their suggestive position.

They didn't know how the hell it happened but somehow they reached the middle of the bed, with Izaya underneath the towering blond, holding him down like a little sacrificial lamb.

They found themselves staring at each another, waiting with bated breath; the sudden tension made Shizuo gulp, making his Adam's apple move. Then slowly Shizuo's head dip down, capturing the raven's lip in a slow and sensuous kiss which turned out into a full battle of tongues and teeth. The intensity nearly drove them insane with need and the next thing they knew Shizuo was already kissing Izaya's porcelain neck, leaving bruises and butterfly kisses along the way.

Shizuo's hand went underneath the other teen's shirt, he was about to tease one of those pert nipples when-

"That was hot." Mairu said not too far away from them, surprising both teens, making them jump away from each other. "Please don't mind us, just continue." She added as she sat beside Kururi.

"What the hell. How long have you been there?" Shizuo asked as color raced his face.

"… Eat… Aniki… Shizuo-kun… (Since you started to eat Izaya-nii's face, Shizuo-kun)." Kururi replied truthfully.

"I would really appreciate it if not a word of this incident would leak out." Izaya said while breathing heavily and trying to compose himself back again.

"I need more bribery." Mairu said with a smirk.

_'Fuck, smart kid.'_ Izaya hissed inside his head while giving his devious sister a deadly glare. "Fine, I'll help you get your favorite magazines." Izaya growled out making the twins make a high five. "One a day." He added in triumph.

"… Two… (Make it two.)" Kururi butt in.

"No!" Izaya snarled.

"We'll tell mom." Mairu said while looking at her perfectly manicured fingers.

"Fine." Izaya said as he collapsed down the bed.

Mairu and Kururi shared another high five at this.

"What are the noises I was hearing about just now?" Mrs. Orihara asked the teens.

Mairu stood from her position and ran towards their mother, not after giving Izaya a playful grin, making both teens give each other terror filled looks.

"I'm so glad you've already went past your differences and finally decided to share a room- That's a good idea." Mrs. Orihara said with a smile. "Now unpack your things for we will be having dinner soon." The woman said as she left, leaving a smirking Mairu and Kururi and a miserable Izaya and Shizuo.

"Mairu." Izaya growled out.

"Yes brother dearest?" Mairu replied innocently.

"Consider yourself killed." He snapped as he jumped towards the direction of the sneaky girl, but unfortunately for him Mairu was faster than him for before he could reach her, she had already left the room along with her twin.

"Ja!" Mairu said while cackling like an insane woman.

"… Ja…" Kururi said with a small bow before running off.

"You have a fucking mental sister, flea." Shizuo murmured while staring at the door from where his problems came from.

"I guess it runs in the family, then." Izaya replied non-comically while picking up his bag. "You use the floor. I stay on the bed." Izaya spat as he unpacked his things.

Shizuo didn't argue but it didn't mean he didn't give the teens back some lingering glances of his own.

After unpacking they went straight to the dining room where their parents and their friends, along with their family were busy preparing food.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**VACATION**

**Fireworks and Confessions**

On their second day in the vacation house their parents decided that they should look around.

The first plan was to go to the beach, along with the others, however they were worrying where they will rent a cottage.

Luckily Mr. Orihara knew someone who could let them rent the cottages they needed.

The others were busy doing their own work setting up their own things for their all-nighters and the other teens were left bored.

"I'll go look around for girls." Shinra said with a grin as he dashed off towards the crowd.

"Where will you be staying, Dota-chin?" Izaya asked the taller teen.

"Nowhere." Replied the man as he took out his book to read somewhere in shade.

"Then I guess that leaves us alone, huh. Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured as he walked aimlessly straight ahead.

Everywhere they went someone kept looking at the brunette; it was only expected since the said raven was wearing black swimming trunks and a white towel perched innocently on his creamy shoulders while Shizuo was wearing a white T-shirt and pants.

"You always love to show off." Shizuo scoffed while trying not to look at the other teen's pale creamy legs.

"While you, Shizu-chan are the biggest prude I know." Izaya said with a smirk as he gave the taller teen's choice of attire a small glare.

"Better than having someone look at my bare body." Shizuo said with a roll of his saffron eyes.

"Shizu-chan shouldn't be hiding his body." Izaya said with a frown.

"How about you try to dress up first?" Shizuo snapped.

Silence ruled the two and the only thing that could be heard were the distant cries of the slowly fading crowd.

"We are now getting away from the people." Izaya noticed as he looked around. "I think we should be heading back now." He added as he spun until Shizuo stopped him mid step.

"Wait." The blond said as he held Izaya's hand and to his surprise Izaya suddenly slapped it away. "The hell did you do that for?" He snapped until he noticed Izaya's troubled look. "Flea, do you hate what I did last night?" He asked softly.

Izaya cradled his hand close to his chest and turned towards the floor with a frown."It's not like that, Shizu-chan." Izaya murmured and for once Shizuo saw the raven confused. "To tell you the truth I don't hate it." He admitted with his eyes cast towards the white sand they were standing on. "I just don't know how to act around you." He added with a shrug.

"Just tell me if you still want to be my friend or not." Shizuo snapped.

"That's the point, brute." Izaya suddenly snarled. "Aren't we friends? Tell me, are friends supposed to kiss like that?" He added.

"No, I don't want you as my friend." Shizuo replied back, he saw dejection pool in those crimson orbs. "What I wanted for us is to be lovers, don't you get it, flea?" He said.

"Wha-?" Izaya murmured- clearly confused.

"I love you." Shizuo said with sincerity on his voice. "Since we were 16, since and before way back. I tried masking it down, keeping up an appearance so that you wouldn't notice it, but you were doing things that rendered me from keeping up the act." Shizuo confessed. "Remember the times where you teased me with the ice cream and the Popsicle? If you only knew how I wanted to fuck you right there and then, pull you in the bathroom or into a bedroom so that I could punish you for showing lewd expressions in front of our friends, but I held it back, because I knew you only wanted to be friends, but there's not a night where I wouldn't think about you, or dream about the faces you make. You're turning me into something, can't you see Izaya?" The blond added with a frown.

Silence ruled the two and the only thing that could be heard was Shizuo's labored breathing, which suddenly shattered due to Izaya's soft laughter.

"The hell, have you gone mental?" Shizuo asked the brunette who still didn't stop from laughing his ass off.

"First of all." Izaya said while removing the tears from his eyes. "When did I say that I only wanted us to be friends?" Shizuo stared at this. "Second; have I told you not to do so?" Confused look again.

"Tsk, Shizu-chan." The raven purred sensuously while approaching the blond. "When Shinra-kun told me of your fixation I was meaning to use it to my advantage" he continued while unbuttoning the polo shirt. "Maybe also to tease you a little, but I had been really hoping you'd get the clue and fuck me right there." Izaya said while wrapping his arms around the blonds' neck. "Also, there's not a night when I wouldn't touch myself, thinking my hands were yours or when I wouldn't put a vibrator inside me, hoping it was you." He also confessed with a sly grin.

"We're so stupid." Shizuo murmured while holding the raven in the waist. "We should have told each other earlier to save us from misery." He added.

"Indeed." Izaya replied with a soft chuckle as he tiptoed towards Shizuo's.

Shizuo leaned down and chased Izaya's mouth with his own in a battle of dominance.

"In my dreams Shizu-chan was fucking me here." Izaya suddenly said while grinding his crotch against Shizuo's. "We would be watching the fireworks with the water washing our foot as we reach our climax." He added as he felt the taller male grasp his bulging cock.

"Should we make it happen right now, Izaya-kun~" Shizuo said with a chuckle as he lead Izaya to a rocky portion of the beach.

"Let's." And with that Izaya removed his clothes, making sure to fold them neatly and securely putting the pile not too far away from their position.

"Neat freak." Shizuo smirked as he watched the male unzip his pants.

"Better than to look like garbage after sex." Izaya snapped, making Shizuo shake his head.

"Look, are we here to intercourse or not?" Shizuo growled, making Izaya remember what they should be doing. "What happened in your dreams, flea?" Shizuo drawled slowly out, making Izaya glare at him.

"Kindly make it livelier, Shizu-chan." The raven said with a bite on his tone. "Never mind, I suggest we both just shut the hell up before we kill the mood." He added as he forced his mouth onto the blond.

What started up as jerky and painful at first ended up as passionate, the next thing they both knew was that Izaya was already giving Shizuo head and if Shizuo found pleasure in dreaming of Izaya while doing him then nothing beats the real thing.

Izaya bobbed his head up and down then he made a few vibrations here and there and before Shizuo knew he was already coming inside Izaya's mouth.

"You sure know how to pleasure someone that much for your first, flea." Shizuo said as the brunette sucked him dry.

"That was fast." Izaya said with a smirk as he removed the drops that escaped his lips "Please refrain from standing, Shizu-chan." He purred as he crawled up towards the teen. "We aren't finished yet." And he rode him heads on, without any lubrication.

"Iza-" Shizuo found himself groaning out loud as the tight hole ate his member whole. "You Idiot. That surely hurt." The blond snarled as he watched Izaya's half pained expression.

"Don't worry, Shizu-chan. Just enjoy it." And with that he moved up and down.

Shizuo stared as Izaya made those lewd expressions again along with his moans and groans of pleasure as his rod hit that spot. It was like being inside a dream, never in Shizuo's wildest thoughts that he would really be doing this to the raven haired male.

"Izaya- I'm." He tried to warn the brunette who was still riding him.

"P-Please- Uwaa! Shizuo- I-inside me. Please!" Izaya begged as he cummed, spilling his seed onto their torsos.

"Izaya!" And Shizuo followed not long after, coming inside the smaller teen.

They waited for a few minutes till they got down from their high before picking up their clothes and putting them on.

"We still have to go back, you know." Shizuo murmured tiredly while helping Izaya stand on his two wobbly feet.

"But we haven't finished yet." Izaya tried to protest.

"We'll continue this inside our room, but for now let's head back." He compromised.

"I'm keeping your word." Izaya purred as he hooked his arms around Shizuo who was giving him a piggy back ride. "Shizzy-chan?" He murmured sensuously while grinding from behind the teen. "Drawer, down." he purred. "Use them to your advantage." And he found his ass nearly hauled towards their temporary cabin.

"Where have you both been?" Mrs. Heiwajima asked nicely while staring at their disheveled looks.

"We were out to see the fireworks, mom." Shizuo said while looking at the ground making the older Heiwajima raise her eyebrow.

"Fireworks?" She repeated with a knowing smile.

"We were out, giving each other heads." Izaya said bluntly making Mrs. Heiwajima beam and the blond jaw drop.

"Finally, my child! Now up you both go." She said. "Keep it down."

"The hell did you do that for?" Shizuo snarled while they were going towards the stairs.

"Hush, you idiot. She already knew long before I told her." Izaya drawled out as he pointed the bruises Shizuo made.

"She's still my mother, flea." Shizuo growled out with a blush on his face.

"Then I guess Shizzy-chan must punish me for being a naughty kid." Izaya purred with a sway of his hips as he waltzed towards their room.

"Oh you bet I will." Shizuo, forgetting his embarrassment, said with a chuckle as he stalked after his prize.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**VACATION**

**Mirror.**

If there is one thing Izaya hates looking at, it's his face; he hates staring right back at those crimson orbs or being the receiving end of his own mocking smiles. He doesn't like it and it's one of the things he tries to avoid every time. He also admits that despite the fact that he loves himself more than anybody else (beside Shizuo... and also his family) he just can't shoulder the guts to look at his face in front of the mirror if there's no reason to.

That was a few days ago, before they did what they did in front of that goddamn mirror, and now as Izaya stared at his reflection he just couldn't help but blush different shades of red every time he remembered what they did.

_It was Sunday morning when the course of his fate changed once again._

"Izaya-kun. Flea. Come here and see what I have found." It was Shizu-chan, calling from the other end of the big mansion. I was playing chess that time with Dota-chin and I was on the verge of winning when the brute called me from god-knows-where.

"Later!" I called back while picking Dota-chin's horse piece. It's a wonder how our voices managed to sift through walls, especially since the mansion is quite big.

"Now, flea!" was the blond's impatient reply. Having no choice I quickly gave a small apology to the brunet who merely gave a nod while I ran off towards that God forsaken place where Shizuo's voice was coming from.

"This better be good you amphibian or else I really will kill you for sure." I snarled from the halls while following the source of the blonds' ever so excited voice.

"Just shut your mouth and stop protesting, flea." Again were Shizuo's words.

And so I did and my obedience lead me to a room unlike the others. The said room was filled with a lot of books and a black sofa on the middle. A typical small library for a western house such as this.

"Alright, I don't see anything I should be excited about here." I murmured. "I really appreciate it that you had in mind my reading habits, but I really don't think showing me this library is worth the spoiled chess game I had with Dota-chin." I added with a frown.

But instead of feeling guilty or being angry at my words and the fact that I chose Dota-chin over him, Shizuo merely gave me a patient grin while walking towards the shelf, holding a green book and pulling it downwards.

The next thing I knew the shelf moved back and slid open, showing a room full of mirrors.

Large tenacious mirrors reflecting everything and anything around it.

I instantly frowned and took a few steps back as if burned. Shizuo must have noticed what I did for he instantly held my hand and kissed my temple.

"What's wrong, don't you like my present?" He asked, amber eyes shining with worry.

I found myself staring back at the mirrors again and to my silent horror my reflections stared back at me as condescendingly as I did. The 'I hate mirrors.' wouldn't sound as half reasonable as it should, seeing as the mirror didn't even do anything bad to me since I was a small kid, but I guess it would be better than saying you hated your reflection, right?

So with a sigh I gave my small alibi. "I don't like mirrors." And to my surprise the brute gave off a frown, seems like Shizuo wasn't as dumb as he seems to be.

"You hate your reflection." He said mirth clear in his amber orbs.

I gave a small frown and found myself crossing my arms with a childish huff, giving my boyfriend my supposed to be very intimidating glare, but instead of fearing or taking back his words the blond merely gave me a chuckle and a kiss on the neck.

"You really are so adorable." I frowned at the chosen words, adorable is for girls. I'm not a girl.

"I hate you." I snarled but even Shizuo noticed how my words lacked the usual malice they have, damn that glutton for making me soft.

"And I love you." Shizuo said with a wolfish grin, what a sap. See what being together did to us? We're slowly turning mental now.

We stood like that for a few minutes, with me trapped in Shizuo's embrace like a bird in its cage while the said brute wrapped himself around me, giving me kisses and taking my black shirt off. I did try to push him off, of course I did, knowing that if I allowed the said Neanderthal to continue we'd be fucking here like bunnies in heat, but he was just too strong.

"Shizu-chan. Not here!" I whined, oh wait- let me chang that, I _demanded_, since we Oriharas don't _whine_, and the blond replied with a bite on my neck. Bad dog that will surely bruise tomorrow!

"No. We can use these mirrors for a change, it's a new experience. Also, I need to help you get over that fear of yours. After all, who would I be if I am not even capable of helping my lover get over his fears?" I admit the change of scene did sound enticing along with these mirrors that we could use to our advantage. Blame that brute for everything. When did he get so good in convincing people? That should have been my specialty, not his!

"Fine, we will do it here." I finally agreed making Shizuo smirk in triumph and resume his ministrations on my neck. I felt his hands went down to remove my shorts, allowing my black underpants to stay in place, then he also discharged my T-shirt, and I helped him undress his own.

He helped me lay down on the glass floor, the cold bit down on our skins but we ignored it in favor of pleasuring one another.

"Black underpants? You're such a tease, Izaya-kun." Shizuo said as he cuffed me from behind with the dark fabric.

"S-Shizu-chan!" I moaned when I felt him enter a finger while pumping my excited cock. "M-More!" I groaned again. From the corner of my own eyes I saw my own reflection; it was indeed making those lewd expressions. _'My, I didn't know I looked like that when aroused.'_ I thought as I stared at my flushed face.

Shizuo flipped me so that I could see him behind me as he inserted a finger inside my hole again. I admit the black briefs really did make it look more arousing.

"Watch yourself, Izaya-kun as I finger fuck you from behind. See how lewd your body is?" Shizuo growled and I found myself shivering at the sight.

Everywhere I look I would see an angle of our lovemaking, the mirror in front showed me on my hands and knees, the sides showed a full version of how we looked like, the mirror down showed the hand on my cock, pumping it up and down. It was like watching porn only more original because you'd get to see yourself and not other males.

"Maa- uwaaah! S-Shizu-chan!" I moaned as I felt my release spilling into Shizuo's hand and down on the mirror beneath us.

Shizuo also waited for awhile before he cleaned my cum using his own mouth, then he guided me towards his brief covered crotch.

"Suck me." He ordered and I happily obliged. I released his cock from its hiding place only to put it inside my mouth. I watched myself in the mirror as I deep throated Shizuo. "Enjoying the view, Izaya-kun?" The blond said with a chuckle.

I hummed in reply, making Shizuo shiver but before my lover could cum he already pulled my head away. "I want more." I purred; see how sluttish I could be? Only Shizuo could make me do that.

"Then you must earn it, bitch." Shizuo replied as he gave me a deep kiss. I should be also reminding him that he is also mine, later. "Touch yourself Izaya- Touch yourself for me." And touch I did. Hesitantly at first, of course, until the courage filled me.

The first thing I did was to spread my legs like an eagle; I did it in front of the mirror which showed the exact replica of me. Then I lubricated my fingers by putting it inside my mouth adding saliva on those digits.

Then took out the finger and slowly I placed it inside me, stretching the tight hole. I spread my legs more, allowing more access and slowly one by one all four fingers were already inside me, filling me whole with want and need.

"S-Shizu!"I moaned with a gasp as I hit that spot over and over, I felt my drool slid down to my chin. I noticed how my cock was smeared with my pre-cum.

From the corner of my eyes I saw Shizuo stop his observations so he could join me.

I flipped myself back, so that I could be watching from behind as I finger fuck myself, it's a little tiring but it pays, I noticed that the black briefs were hanging on my knees now, wet from my sweat and seed.

"M-more!" I arched again when I felt my lover forcefully remove my finger. "No! Shizu-" But before I could voice my protest another set of fingers was already inside, bigger and longer ones. "G-gah!" I moaned when I felt them reach me.

"Izaya- I can't take it any longer." And I felt the hand leave me along with the lifting sensations. The next thing I knew Shizuo was already inside me.

I admit watching us having sex from the mirror's view was pure heaven and very arousing, especially every time Shizuo's cock would vanish inside my hole. I was enjoying it all, until my lover decided to touch my neglected cock.

"No!" I snarled wanting to keep our lovemaking at its slow pace.

"Flea, we can't stay here any longer." Shizuo grunted as he thrust upward, we were doing this in a sitting position, allowing us to see what we were doing better.

"Fuck it- Shizuo!" I snapped as the blond pumped my cock up and down.

"I am- aren't I?" Leave it to the blond to be fucking sarcastic in the middle of sex.

"I- Shizu!" And finally I cummed, spilling out white liquid as I released my seed onto the mirror in front of us.

"Bastard- Don't squeeze it too hard." My revenge for making me cum fast, bitch.

"I don't think I'll ever get to look at the mirror the same way again, Shizu-chan." I frowned as I cast a glare towards the devious blond.

"Me neither." And we finally cleaned ourselves so we could face our suspicious house mates.

Sometimes I really wonder why Shizuo kept trying to hide our relationship when the truth was not a member of the house didn't know about us fucking each other like bunnies on heat. I guess we could leave the blond to his misery, someday he'll know. For now I'll think of a prank for my latest revenge against that Neanderthal.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**VACATION**

**Loud**

Shinra has a kind heart, despite his addiction to everything mysterious and odd the scientist knew he really was a kind soul.

But there are times where he admits his kindness would leave him to fly out through the nearest window, especially when his friend Shizuo and his boyfriend and also his friend; Izaya is his name, are concerned.

Because really, would you still be smiling the next morning after missing a full 12 hours of sleep just because your two very much active and undeniably loud friends couldn't keep the sounds of their lovemaking to a minimum? No, Shinra didn't think so, added with the fact that your friend just wouldn't stop nagging you about your not very in the mood look.

_Want a look?_

"Shinra-kun, you look like you didn't get enough sleep." Izaya chuckled one day while sitting on the kitchen stool with a small nearly unnoticeable wince.

'_You deserve it.' _He didn't really mean anything, he promised. "Fuck you Izaya." He found himself snapping towards the raven, to which the said male only replied with a grin of his own.

"Unfortunately, Shinra-kun is not my type." Izaya purred while looking at the sleep deprived teen. "And thanks but no thanks - 'cause Shizu-chan is already hired for the job." He added with a sly laugh.

"Bastard." See what I told you? Sometimes I can't help but really wonder how I became friends with these guys.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Coming Out**

**Vacation**

Telling your family you're gay and in love with your rival/best-friend isn't an easy thing to do, especially when you have a 'fujoshi' or yaoi fan mother and an overly hyper and supportive father. And that day, while they were waiting for the others to finish eating, Shizuo was really thinking of backing out again to leave the confession to the next 'later' until suddenly his father beat him to it.

"We know the truth, son." Mr. Heiwajima's voice came booming inside the dining hall, temporarily freezing its occupants to listen to the man as he spoke.

"What do you mean, dad?" came the blonds' hasty reply.

"What you father wants to say is," his mother said in a slow and comforting manner, "is that your father - I mean all of us knows you and Iza-chan are going—"

"She meant fucking behind their backs." Izaya bluntly added making Kadota's parents' puff out the tea they were drinking in a not very graceful way

"Izaya!" Mrs. Orihara snapped.

"Sorry mom, but admit it. If we let Shizu-chan talk to his parents like this I'm sure by the time they're finished our eyes would be white already." Izaya said with a roll of his crimson eyes.

"I know but do kindly do remember to have some decorum, I did not raise my son that way." The older woman said, pertaining to the teen's crude personality. "Are you alright, Ms. Kyohei?" She asked the woman beside her.

"Forgive us." Kadota's mother said with a shaky apologetic smile. "We were just surprised, that is all." She picked up a napkin to rub her lips. "Please continue." She added.

"How did you found out?" The still shaken blond asked while staring at his father's smiling face.

"Do you really want to know?" Mairu asked in a nearly diabolical manner.

"Of course." Shizuo grunted out, clearly missing the mischief behind the younger teen's question.

"Because every time Shizuo-nii-san and aniki would have s—" A deadly glare was sent her way. "—I meant copulate, aniki just couldn't help but scream out in a very obvious manner his cli—"-

"Mairu." Mrs. Orihara warned.

"—Max." Kururi finished while feeding her cat.

"Meaning that Izaya screams so loud we can't sleep every night." Shinra spat viciously while mutilating his food. "Might I add." He snarled. _"__**Every. Night**__."_

"Shinra-kun doesn't have to be so sour about it." Izaya taunted with a smirk.

"Don't test me Izaya-kun or you'll be having your genitalia as your next dinner." Shinra murmured while rubbing his aching temple.

"But I need that to reproduce." Izaya said with an infuriating grin.

"Oh believe me, with Shizuo doing you, you won't be needing to reproduce ever again." Shinra growled out with a sullen look.

"Oh please." Mrs. Orihara said in exasperation.

"Show him son that Kishitani isn't meant to be toyed around." Shingen Kishitani said with a chuckle.

"Cut it out Shingen and stop tolerating him." Mrs. Kishitani sighed.

"Anyways." Suddenly Shizuo's father said, quickly cutting the upcoming brawl about to be unleashed. "Now that we know the truth, what do you want us to do?" He added not after giving Mr. Orihara a meaningful look.

"I need—I want you to accept my feelings for him." Shizuo said seriously making his mother smile at him proudly and his father give a small acknowledging nod.

"And what if we don't?" Suddenly the oldest Orihara retorted in a stern manner making Izaya wince at his intimidating tone.

"Then I will force him to elope with me, with or without your blessing." Suddenly Shizuo replied with as much determination in his words.

"Are you sure you know what you've been talking about just now, boy?" The uptight man asked with his arms crossed. "I think you are forgetting that no matter where you go with my son, my wife and I could still find you." He grunted out.

"But I'm willing to take the risk." Shizuo replied.

"What about your studies?" Mr. Orihara grunted out while looking at his smirking son.

"Look, I'm not here to talk about what if's or not's. I'm just demanding that you accept Izaya for what he is." Shizuo suddenly hissed while slapping his palms on the table, nearly breaking said equipment into two.

"So how about it, old man." Izaya suddenly chirped. "Does his answer satisfy you?" He asked while giving his father a smug smirk.

"Very well." The man sighed deeply. "I accept." He said.

"What?" Shizuo murmured while looking at the businessman in disbelief.

"Meaning despite your barbaric nature like your father here." Said barbaric father protested with an indignant cry. "I guess you really do match very well with my son." He finished with a sip of his coffee.

"In other words you imbecile, father already approves of our relationship." Izaya added with a slight roll of his crimson eyes.

"Congrats." Kadota said with a small grin.

"I may not approve of your nightly activities but I am glad that finally you guys would no longer hide the truth about your relationship." Shinra said with a glint of his glasses. "Not that it was a secret in the first place." He murmured slightly.

"Finally someone managed to subdue our brother." Mairu said with a roll of her eyes.

"… I'm happy…" Kururi said softly while patting her small cat's head.

"Finally." Kasuka murmured while eating slowly.

"This calls for celebration, don't you think so, son?" And Mr. Heiwajima went to pat said son's shoulder- only to find out that said teen is no longer to be found. "Where is Shizuo?" He asked, mostly to himself.

"Aniki's missing too." Mairu pointed out with a foxy grin.

"Shit." Shinra murmured with a vicious scowl.

***Fifteen Minutes Later***

"_Shizu-chan! M-more!"_ A very delirious Izaya suddenly screamed out from their shared room.

"Will they ever fucking shut up? I'm trying to sleep here!" Shinra growled with a snarl.

"Drop it, they never will." Kadota said from his makeshift bed on the floor.

"_Y-yes!"_ They heard Izaya moan again.

"Fuck!" Shinra murmured. "Damn it Shizuo! Use a gag or forgive me and I'll do so myself!" Shinra suddenly bellowed.

***A full minute of silence***

***Thump***

***Thump***

"Why look at that…" Kadota whispered. "I think they did it." He added.

"_Thank god." _

And for the first time since the first night those two troublesome teen copulated finally Shinra had his well deserved sleep.

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o -

**Going Home**

**Vacation**

After nearly a month of vacation finally they were now heading home.

One could say that not a lot would have changed in just a month but Shizuo and Izaya once again managed to do the impossible.

"I can't believe one month has passed already!" Shinra whined while looking outside the glass window. "I will sure miss this place." He added while giving the beach a longing gaze.

"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll meet your girl again, someday." Mr. Orihara said with a small smile.

"Who was she again?" Shizuo asked beside Kadota.

"Celty Sturluson." Shinra said with a love-struck look on his face, making the others shake their heads in apparent disappointment.

"He's whipped." Shizuo said.

"Without a doubt." Kadota added.

"Absolutely." Izaya sighed.

"Disgusting." Mairu rolled her eyes.

"... Foolish... (He looks stupid.)" Kururi murmured.

"Dear." Mrs. Orihara warned. "It's young love!" She suddenly smiled.

"Oh please." Mairu said.

"What? Why don't you ask Shizuo-kun and Iza-chan?" The older woman said with a wicked grin.

"Please don't direct the attention to us." Izaya said with a small yawn.

"Why? Don't you want to talk about what you guys will wear on your wedding day?" And the woman was ignored.

"Father please shut mother up." Izaya growled.

"I'm going deaf." Shinra whimpered.

"Kill me already." Shizuo grumbled.

"We could arrange that." Izaya smirked.

"Really, flea?" Shizuo snapped.

"Don't start now dearest." Mrs. Orihara sighed.

"Don't hog the seat!" Izaya hissed.

"Stop poking me!" The blond growled.

"I'll cut your genitals off!" The crimson eyed threatened while taking out his flick blade.

"How about I reap yours, maggot?" Shizuo snarled back.

"We'll see about that!" And the brunette lounged.

"Iza-chan! Shizuo-kun!" Mrs. Orihara snapped.

"Silence them, please." Shinra said while holding his ears.

"I'm going crazy inside this van." Kadota murmured.

"Mom? Are we there yet?" Mairu whined.

"... Noisy.. (It's too noisy.)" Kururi murmured.

"Aniki, please learn to control yourself." Kasuka sighed.

_But of course... some things never change._

"Izaya-kun!"

- o0o **S** o0o **H** o0o **I** o0o **Z** o0o **A** o0o **Y** o0o **A** o0o –

_I need ideas, again._

_To those who wanted to give me some. _

_Please do so._

_So how was the smut?_

_Love it? Hate it?_

-o-

_The first half of the Childhood; Young Adult Series._

_The Phase was made into two parts mainly because;_

_I became lazy halfway._

_Sorry for the very late update._

_Happy New Year, everyone._

_**Read and Review**_


End file.
